Final Night of Freedom
by Fabraygron
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are getting married in the morning, but first it's their final night of freedom. Tonight their friends want to know everything about their beautiful relationship. How did they realise they liked each other? What was their first date like? Who is the bigger romantic? Rated M for language - just to be safe.
1. The Night Before

_A/N: Welcome to my next adventure into the magical world of Faberry. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have and I probably never will.**

* * *

"Have you got everything sorted for tonight, Rach?" Quinn asked as the brunette dashed around their apartment grabbing items for her overnight bag.

"I think so," she yelled from their ensuite bathroom.

"What has Kurt got planned for the three of you?"

"I'm not sure but I'm hoping for a quiet night in with my best friends and maybe a musical or two."

"What a way to celebrate your last night of freedom..." Quinn drawled.

"Hey!" Rachel squealed lightly tapping the back of the blonde's head.

"You know I'm only teasing," Quinn said apologetically whilst trying not to smirk.

"You're lucky that I do..." Rachel trailed off when she noticed Quinn's mischievous smirk.

"Hmm... I definitely think I'm lucky too," the blonde replied as the brunette approached her slowly. Their eyes locked and as Rachel got closer Quinn gulped and suddenly became short of breath. Quinn sat upright in the armchair as Rachel bent closer. All Quinn could see were those big brown eyes that she loved so much getting closer. Rachel's left arm inched closer and hovered just above the blonde's shoulder. Quinn closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the brunette's lips to touch hers but Rachel continued to hover in front of the blonde; a small smile gracing her lips. She let out a tiny breath and leaned over the blonde to grab her cell phone off the corner table. "Now I'm ready for tonight," she said as she watched Quinn's eyes spring open.

"Now who's teasing?" Quinn joked as the diva turned away, her hips swaying as she grabbed her overnight bag off the dining table and put her cell phone into it.

"It's all about the teasing, Fabray."

"It would appear so."

"Now please try not to set a fire in the apartment whilst I'm away."

"It's one night, I think I'll survive."

"It isn't you I'm concerned about. It's Santana and whatever she has planned for you tonight." Rachel explained flashing Quinn a devious smile as she walked over to her.

"Well whatever happens, it will be me waiting for you at the end of that alter tomorrow."

"I should hope so."

"I'll be the one wearing a white dress."

"What? You're wearing white?" Rachel feigned horror as she perched onto the blonde's lap. "I do hope it isn't going to be the same as mine."

"Oh I promise it isn't." Quinn laughed. She looked up at the clock on their mantelpiece and noticed that it was quickly approaching six. Santana would be arriving soon and like Rachel, she too did not know what the Latina had planned. She was anxious to get the brunette out of the apartment. She didn't want Rachel worrying over the smallest thing. "Hey Rach, have you seen the time? Shouldn't you be heading over to Kurt's right about now?"

"I've got a little bit of time to kill yet. He said he wouldn't be ready until six thirty at the earliest."

"Yeah but it'll take you thirty minutes to get there."

"Quinn, Kurt lives upstairs."

"Oh, yeah."

"Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah I just don't know what Santana has planned and I don't want her turning up with anything that might make you anxious or worried about her intentions."

"So you mean a bottle of tequila and a stripper like she's been hinting at for the past month?"

"Exactly that,"

"Well I'm not worried about any of it. You know your limits."

"I can't believe we have to spend tonight apart." Quinn sighed, changing the subject now she knew Rachel's mind was at ease.

"It'll make tomorrow that little bit more magical." Rachel replied softly as she peered into her fiancée's hazel eyes.

"You and your romantic ideas," Quinn laughed.

"You love them,"

"I do. I also really love you." Quinn said honestly as she stared into the brown orbs. Rachel blinked before she repeated the sentiment. "I love you too." Rachel leant closer to the blonde and instead of leaving her waiting, this time she pressed her lips to Quinn's chastely. She then pressed her head to the blonde's shoulder and breathed in her scent.

They remained like that for a few minutes before Quinn broke the silence. "I can't wait until tomorrow." She sighed as her eyes remained shut.

"Me either." Rachel replied as she pulled herself off of the blonde's lap. "However, I should go otherwise I'll end up sitting here all evening."

"How exactly would that be a bad thing?"

"Well it wouldn't, however, we have our last night of freedom to attend."

"I just want this night to be over already."

"I'm sure you'll have a great evening." Rachel said as she grabbed her jacket. "Everything is ready for tomorrow. I'm going to my Dads hotel room at eight am where Kurt will accompany me. My dress is there waiting for me and your Mom is arriving here at eight thirty to bring yours over and then to help you and Santana get ready. Blaine has kindly agreed to drive Kurt and I to my Dads and he said he'd pick Judy up on his way back. The car will then pick the three of you up at eleven; once it's dropped you off, it will come for me, my Dads and Kurt. The ceremony will then begin at twelve-" Rachel explained to Quinn for the thirtieth time that day before the blonde interjected.

"Then the rest of our lives together can begin." The blonde smiled as she got out of the armchair. "I know the schedule, Rachel. You've pinned one on the fridge; one on the back of the bathroom door; one on our bedroom mirror; and even one in the back of our closet." She kissed the brunette gently. "Now go and enjoy your evening, love."

"Okay, I'm going. I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you tomorrow, fiancée."

"I can't wait. Goodbye baby." Quinn said as she watched the brunette leave.

Quinn quickly darted into her bedroom and quickly changed. She was slightly apprehensive about what Santana had planned but years of experience had taught her to expect absolutely anything. She'd have to pay careful attention to her limit tonight; she could not be hungover for tomorrow. She slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a casual tee - if she looked casual then Santana would get the hint that she didn't want to go out. She hoped.

Getting a head start on her friend, Quinn opened a bottle of red wine that she'd bought for the occasion. She walked over to their record player and flicked the needle onto the vinyl in the machine. Fleetwood Mac scratched audibly through the apartment. She adored the 'Rumours' album. She had never fully appreciated during high school but now in her mid twenties she appreciated its timeless nature. Her calm environment was quickly invaded by a familiar voice bellowing through the apartment. "Is it a fucking funeral or a party in here? Get that shit turned off Q!"

"It's nice to see you too, Santana. I'm glad to see you getting the use out of the emergency key we gave you."

"Seriously Q? Fleetwood Mac? I'd definitely call saving you from a depressfest an emergency."

"I love Fleetwood Mac." She admitted as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, how about we get some dance music on? Get this party started!" She powered Quinn's record player off before she put her iPod onto the docking station next to it."I created the perfect playlist." She added as the first song started playing.

"Not to be a buzz kill but it isn't exactly a party with just the two of us." Quinn stated.

"I know that's why I invited some former Yalies. They were considering coming into the city tonight to avoid traffic tomorrow then when they found out about this shindig they pretty much made their minds up." Santana explained.

"Who exactly is coming this evening then?"

"Nate, Emily, Kate, Will and Alexa."

"Sounds good, it does make sense if they're gonna be in the city tonight anyway." Quinn agreed.

"Exactly." Santana poured two shots of the tequila she'd brought. "A quick one before everyone gets here." She handed the blonde the shot who raised her glass to the Latina's, once the glasses had clinked they poured the drink down their throats. Quinn's eyes slammed shut at the burning taste in the back of her throat.

"Don't get any ideas, San. I'm watching how much I drink tonight. I cannot be hungover tomorrow, Rachel would kill me." Quinn said when she shook the bitter taste away.

"Kill you? Kill me more like! I've been teasing her for the past month about all sorts but don't worry, Q. I won't let you be completely out of it before your big day tomorrow." Quinn smiled at the statement. Santana did have a reputation as a bad influence on Quinn and vice versa but she knew she could rely on her when it mattered most.

* * *

Two floors above Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Tina were sipping daiquiris and watching 'Grease'. Well, they were speaking the dialogue, singing the songs and mimicking the dance routines. Rachel was Sandy, Kurt was trying his hardest to be macho and be Kenickie to everyone's hilarity, Blaine was Danny and Tina had finally gotten her wish to be Rizzo.

'Summer Nights' had just finished when Rachel said, "Blaine as much as I love you and your astonishing abilities as my favoured male lead I must say I would still pick Quinn to sing a duet with," They all started to laugh.

"That's fine Rachel, because you know I'd always prefer to sing mushy duets with Kurt." He kissed the man beside him to prove his point.

"Hey! No fair! You two can't kiss when I'm not allowed to go downstairs and kiss my fiancée." Rachel chimed when the two stared at her as they waited for her next move.

"Excuse me? At least you have someone you CAN kiss," Tina added, "I miss Mike..." she said glumly.

"He's back soon, right?" Kurt asked, as he placed his hand on Tina's shoulder.

"A month," she sighed. "It's felt longer this time too."

"Well go with him next time," Rachel suggested.

"Rachel, you wouldn't survive without me."

"I can take the time off work to enjoy the married life or even employ a temporary agent." She mused.

"You'll do no such thing. I'd rather you take the time off than get someone else in. How long have we spent building up your reputation and marketability?"

"A long time, but T your happiness is important to me too. You aren't just my agent but one of my oldest and closest friends too."

"T, take the time to go with Mike." Blaine said. "It's not often Miss Diva gives you the time off." He winked at Rachel to show he was joking.

"Well I have some time off while she's gallivanting around Europe with her soon-to-be wife, so I'll consider it further then."

"Then once I'm back we'll discuss it and outline a potential plan."

"You never know, Rachel might have just managed to plan when she wants babies." Kurt joked, he nudged Blaine who sniggered in response.

"Anyway, we'll sort it." Rachel stated as she ignored Kurt's incredibly truthful comment. "Refills?" She asked.

"I'll get them!" Blaine said as he stood from his seat next to Kurt. "You're the guest of honour."

"Tonight." Kurt added, "Just for tonight. Tomorrow you go back to Rachel Berry who is incredibly capable of fixing her own drink."

"Wrong." Rachel replied as she accepted her drink off Blaine. "I'll be Rachel Berry-Fabray actually."

"You two finally agreed on hyphenation then?" Kurt enquired. Rachel nodded in response.

"Legally I'll be Mrs. Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray. Professionally I'm remaining Rachel Berry, it makes sense as that's the name I've become famous with."

"Well you'll still be Miss Diva to me." Blaine laughed.

"Seconded!" Tina triumphantly agreed.

* * *

"QUINN!" Her friends chorused as she opened the apartment door. They all enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Well if you'd invited us in the first place..." The tall blonde haired man laughed.

"Nate, quit teasing." A red haired girl chastised. "Santana explained that you wanted a simple quiet night in. However, we're all aware that a quiet night in and Santana does not make any sense," the girl shouted so Santana would hear.

"I heard that, A!"

"So you should. I said it fucking loud enough." Alexa yelled back.

"Hey Q, we don't want your neighbours thinking that World War Three is about to happen out here, so any chance that you're going to invite us in?" The other male of the group asked.

"Shit, yeah, sorry!" Quinn said as she opened the door wider and moved to the side so her friends could get inside.

"Glasses are in the kitchen and Santana has the alcohol."

"That sounds familiar." A girl with long blonde hair and thin rimmed glasses said as she followed Quinn into the kitchen.

"Well Kate, you know Santana."

"The girl didn't even go to Yale but yet everyone raved about the parties she held in our dormitory block." Kate laughed. Quinn and Kate joined their friends in the lounge where Santana had kindly laid out shots on the coffee table for them all. "Yep, this definitely looks familiar." Kate responded upon seeing the table in front of her.

"Pipe down Kate and just get the shot down you." Santana said snidely. Kate blushed but did as Santana requested.

"San, be nice." Quinn warned.

"I am. Kate always needed a bit of tough love at the beginning of a party."

"Things have changed, Santana." The girl on her left hand side said.

"Oh yeah, Em? How?"

"Kate's dating me now and her alcohol tolerance has certainly grown." Emily said as she reached over to pull her still blushing girlfriend over to sit in her lap.

"No way!" Quinn exclaimed. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Kate, sit back here next to me. No couples tonight - well while you are in my apartment anyway. I'm spending the evening away from Rachel so it's only fair."

Once Quinn had finished ranting her friends started to laugh. "Nice frustration, Q." Santana choked out through the laughter. "Rachel work you up before she left? I should go up there and congratulate her on a job very well done."

"I dare you, Santana." Nate laughed, knowing full well Santana needed no encouragement.

"Either that or Quinn does another two shots." Emily added.

"I'll take the shots. Rachel will worry or stress if anyone goes up there under the influence of alcohol."

"True." Emily agreed as she poured the two shots for her friend.

"Another rule?" Alexa said, "Every time Q says 'Rachel' or 'Rach' then its two fingers of her drink."

"I like it," Nate said as both her and Will nodded in agreement.

"Tonight just got that little bit more interesting." Emily chuckled.

"Fancy putting it to the test, Q?" Santana asked. She was never one to back away from a challenge, Quinn sank the two shots off the table in front of her. Immediately she knew she would regret it in the morning but she slowly nodded her head.

"Well why don't you tell us about your first date with Rachel?" Will suggested. Quinn simply glared at him.

* * *

Upstairs the movie had long been forgotten. "Come on Rach, it's your bachelorette party. We want stories!" Kurt begged.

"Well what kind of stories?"

"Stories about you and Quinn." Blaine answered. "I love hearing them. You two are just unbelievably cute."

"You might love them a little less when you walk into Miss Diva's dressing room and find her and Quinn about to defile her couch. There's nothing cute about that."

"Couples have sex, T, get over it." Rachel replied. "In fact, Quinn and I have a healthy sex life." She added, knowing it was making her agent uncomfortable. "This past month has killed us but we wanted the 'no sex' pact before we got married. It was more of a challenge to see whose resolve would break first."

"Did you have a reward for holding out the longest?" Blaine asked. He loved how open Rachel was. Her lack of filter was incredible.

"Well whoever lost would have to fulfill the other's fantasy… if you catch my drift."

"God Rachel, how could we not catch your drift?" Tina quipped.

"It was null and void anyway. Neither of us cracked."

"Good to hear you both have some self-control." Tina chortled whilst the two men laughed. "It'll make tomorrow night that little bit more special." The Asian girl added.

"Oh yes, fantasies will be fulfilled tomorrow night…" Rachel trailed off as she laughed with them. "I'm kidding you know. I mean not about the healthy sex life because that's true, but we didn't have a pact or anything, although now I wish we had because that would have been a fantastic competition…" She trailed off again as she gave into her wild imagination.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by Kurt snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Sorry, zoned out. Alcohol and thinking about Quinn never works out well."

"We'd noticed." Blaine chuckled as he filled her glass up with more daiquiri.

"Why don't you tell a PG story instead?" Tina suggested. Rachel's mind raced. She had four years of memories with Quinn as her girlfriend and another year of memories as her fiancée.

"How about your first date?" Tina proposed.

"You all know that one though," Rachel interrupted.

"Let me finish, how about your first date for two reasons,"

"One, it's a mandatory story at any bachelorette party," Kurt chimed.

"Reason number two is that it is a beautiful story," Blaine added.

"If you insist…" Rachel said. She took a quick swig of her drink as she prepared herself to retell one of her favourite moments of their relationship.

* * *

_A/N: Leave me some suggestions about what stories you want the girls to tell. _


	2. The First Date

_AN: So I tried my best to make the sections between flashback and present as clear as possible. Any mistakes you find are mine. :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have and I probably never will.**

* * *

"Nervous?" Kurt asked as Rachel curled her hair. She was preparing for her first date with Quinn and she was incredibly nervous. Sure she'd been on plenty of dates but this was certainly different.

"I am excited with a smidgen of nervousness," she replied, her voice quivering slightly.

"I still can't believe you're going on a date with Quinn Fabray."

"Well neither can I," Rachel admitted. "Since I bumped into her in that coffee shop a month ago she has really opened my eyes to what a remarkable person she is now."

"I can tell its opened your eyes otherwise you wouldn't be going on this date."

"Kurt be nice."

"I am. I'm just shocked."

"You've told me that at least ten times within the last hour." Rachel quipped as she finished her hair and turned the curling iron off.

"So where is Quinn taking you this evening?"

"I'm not sure, she just said she'd pick me up at six thirty."

"Well I'll be up waiting just so you can tell me everything when you get home."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Rachel laughed.

* * *

"It's true, I really wouldn't have expected anything less."

"No one would expect anything less." Blaine said as he nudged his boyfriend's side.

"It's a best friend's privilege." He replied to them all. "You may continue, Rachel."

* * *

"It's six thirty five, why isn't she here?"

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic?

"Or maybe she changed her mind and realised it would be absolutely ridiculous to go out on a date with me, I mean come on, it is ridiculous. She's a really old friend whom I have an extensive history with that is both good and bad. Would it be worth ruining a friendship for a potential relationship?

"She'll be here and besides the two of you haven't exactly been friends the last few years."

"I guess so." Rachel admitted "But how do you know she'll be here?"

"Not everyone is as punctual as you..." He said as his eyes shifted around the room.

"Kurt…"

"Okay, she just texted me."

"She did?"

"Yep, it says 'I'm running late, stall Rachel. Please."' Kurt explained.

"Really?"

"Please is even written in capital letters." He said as he tossed her his phone. Sure enough there was the exact text from Quinn. Rachel's faith had been restored. "So do you want to take that self pity back?"

"I should! I've been looking forward to this date all week. Are you going to actually believe Quinn's taking me on a date now?"

"Most definitely." He smiled warmly at her. "Oh and if she asks I totally stalled you."

"Of course."

"What do you think she's got planned?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea, but I bet it's something incredibly romantic. She always did have this incredibly romantic aura around her."

"She always had an air of mystery that's for sure."

* * *

"How long did you spend planning the date?" Alexa asked from her place on the floor.

"A few days,"

"… and the rest." Santana interjected.

"It had to be more than perfect, this could have been my only chance to really impress Rachel."

"DRINK!" Will and Nate yelled as they pointed at her drink.

"Oh crap." Quinn muttered as she paid the price for her slip up.

* * *

"Right Fabray, you can do this." Quinn said to herself as she stood outside Rachel and Kurt's loft. She stepped back and knocked lightly on the loft door. Kurt and Rachel's heads both snapped towards the door.

"She's here," Rachel squealed excitedly. Kurt clapped his hands together enthusiastically. The brunette darted up to the door.

"Rachel! Kurt snapped. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "A lady never runs to meet a date."

"Sorry Grandma." She cheekily replied.

Outside Quinn could hear everything and she was smiling shyly at the thought of Kurt protecting and looking out for Rachel. Quinn was caught with the shy smile on her face as Rachel pulled back the loft door. "Hi," Quinn said shyly.

"Hi," Rachel replied tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

"Let's go then," Quinn smiled.

"Maybe once you leave you'll say more than five words to each other." Kurt yelled.

"Goodbye Kurt," Rachel laughed as she closed the door. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, he's right. We're so shy around each other."

"I know, we shouldn't be but we are."

"It's hard not to, given our history…"

"I know but we have to try if we really want this to work."

"Go back inside and let's start this date again. It isn't going at all how I imagined."

"Okay…" Rachel agreed as she reopened the loft door.

"What happened, Rachel? Did you forget something?" Kurt called from their kitchen.

"No," Rachel simply replied.

"Then what is it?"

"Just wait!" Rachel yelled as she anxiously waited for the blonde's light knock on the door.

Outside once again Quinn was psyching herself up. "Game face on Fabray. This has to be perfect, you have to make her feel comfortable. This could be your only chance, don't screw it up." She whispered to herself. Exhaling deeply she knocked on the loft door again. She took a step back as Rachel opened the door to the blonde. They stared at each other momentarily before Quinn broke the silence. "Hi Rachel, it's good to see you again."

"You too Quinn. I'm glad we agreed to do this." Rachel replied before she closed the door.

"Yeah me too. Before we go anywhere can I just say you look beautiful this evening." Quinn said as she eyed the brunette up and down.

"I decided to go semi casual because you wouldn't relent any of the details to me." Rachel joked as she led the way out of her apartment block, Quinn followed quickly behind.

They emerged onto the quiet side streets of Manhattan. "I love living here," Rachel admitted as they began walking down the street. "I'm glad Kurt and I live here now and not in Bushwick anymore."

"I love living here too. I haven't been here as long as you have but in the few months I've been here it's been a whirlwind."

"New York has a fast paced way of living."

"It's taking some adjusting to but I'm getting there."

"Well you certainly picked a good coffee shop to visit." Rachel flirted.

"Yeah the coffee from there is really good," she replied. "I guess it has a good client base too."

"Course it does, it has you and me." Rachel laughed.

"I love your laugh." Quinn shyly admitted. "It's so melodic."

"You don't think it's too squeaky?"

"It's beautiful because you're so free and yourself when you laugh."

"Thank you." Rachel simply replied. The atmosphere between the two of them was calm. The awkwardness they were expecting hadn't arrived. So far so good.

* * *

"Fuck, Q. Rachel has the most annoying laugh I've ever heard." Santana said.

"No she doesn't." Quinn argued. "Like I told her, it's one of the only times when she's ever truly herself. Or it was in those early days. I really wanted her to relax and be herself that night." She added calmly.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Ra- oh no you don't. I'm not falling for that so easily." Quinn said smugly. She had a wide grin on her face after avoiding that sneaky trap. "Well played Quinn," Emily retorted, "So what happened next?"

* * *

They continued walking down the street. Quinn kept taking sly glances at the brunette walking beside her. She couldn't believe she was on a date with Rachel Berry. "So where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see soon."

"I think I know where we're going…"

"Oh yeah? You do, do you?"

"I do."

"Where then?"

"I just want to see if I'm right." Rachel smirked. "I think we're only about three blocks away though." Quinn eyed her suspiciously. Rachel was onto her. There was no point in going down a couple of other streets to throw her off track. The blonde just hoped that Rachel wouldn't be expecting what she had planned when they got there.

"One block to go," Rachel singsonged as they seemed to keep approaching where she thought they were going. "If I hadn't planned this so thoroughly then I would be quickly changing my plan for tonight."

"I'm just teasing."

"I know and I must say it is quite amusing." Quinn said as she stopped outside a familiar building. Rachel smiled at the building as Quinn turned to look at her. "Well, were you correct?"

"Yes," she simply replied. "Oh and Quinn, it's perfect." She added as she continued to stare at the building.

"We can go in you know." Quinn said.

"Let's go in then."

Quinn went first and held the door open for the brunette. "I'm glad you brought me here." Rachel said once they were inside the coffee shop. The coffee shop where they'd bumped into each other a month prior. Since that day when they'd exchanged numbers they'd texted and called each other frequently. They'd shared some details but nothing too major but for now it was enough. It was enough to realise they actually felt attracted to the adult version of the other. It was Quinn who'd suggested a date to try and discover whether they held feelings that went deeper than just friendship. Although Rachel had admitted to having developed feelings for girls in the past, she knew that the brunette had never been in a relationship with another woman before. It was to her surprise that Rachel agreed to go on a date with her, but here they both were.

"Should we order?" Rachel asked as she looked around. It was relatively busy but there were a couple of booths still free. Quinn shook her head. "No?" Rachel questioned.

"We're not drinking here," Quinn stated.

"We aren't?"

"I told you I'd thoroughly planned it, give me some credit to have planned a lot more than a drink in a coffee shop."

"So what are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Why don't you go and sit down and I'll be with you in a couple of minutes." Quinn instructed as she navigated Rachel towards an empty booth.

"Okay…"

Quinn sidled over to the counter and spoke to the fair haired male barista. They spoke in hushed whispers, moments later the man nodded and Quinn signaled for the brunette to join them. "Is everything okay?"

"It's great, they're ready for us now."

"Who's ready?"

"Upstairs," Quinn simply said before she walked towards the back of the shop and pushed the door labeled 'private'.

"I trust you've got permission for us to enter through here." She heard Rachel say as she followed her through from the coffee shop.

"Calm down Rach, of course I have." The blonde led them up three flights of stairs and through the door marked 'emergency exit'. She stopped just in front of it and turned to face the brunette. "I hope this is good enough for you." Quinn pushed the emergency door open and let Rachel go through first. Rachel's breath hitched as she stepped out onto the roof of the coffee shop. She surveyed the scene in front of her. A table for two was waiting in the centre of the roof, a canopy covered the table with hundreds of fairy lights fastened to the underside of the rood and up each leg of the canopy providing the most beautiful ambient lighting for the date. Beside their table there were two side tables with small foods and a pot of coffee on. Around the outside of the canopy were four tiki torches, one in each corner lighting up the small roof further. Quinn took Rachel's hand lightly and led her to the table. Rachel smiled at the feel of Quinn's hand in hers.

"This is beautiful." Rachel sighed as they walked the short distance to the table.

"I'm glad you're impressed so far." Quinn guided Rachel to her chair and pulled it out with one hand, just so she could enjoy the feeling of Rachel's skin on hers that brief moment longer. She reluctantly let go as Rachel sat down and Quinn hurriedly sat down in her own seat.

"So what do we have over here?" Rachel asked as she looked at the small tables beside her.

"A few sandwiches, some small cakes and latte in the pot."

"Sounds delicious."

"I wouldn't say that until you've tasted it. I've never actually made anything remotely vegan before."

"This is all vegan?"

"Of course it is, it isn't much but I wouldn't make things you couldn't eat when I'm trying to impress you. It would make for a poor date. There's also soya milk for the coffee in the little pot, just in case. "

"No one has ever gone to this much effort to make me vegan food before."

"I told you that I'd thoroughly prepared this date."

"I'm just going to suspend reality for now because this just seems too good to be true."

Quinn filled two plates up with some of the sandwiches and cakes before she handed one to Rachel. "Thanks," Rachel mumbled as she placed the napkin on her lap.

"Coffee?" Quinn asked.

"Please." Rachel replied. "I like how you got latte brewed especially."

"It's what you ordered the day we bumped into each other."

"I know, it's nice." Rachel said as Quinn placed the coffee mugs in the table in front of them. Rachel took a bite of the sandwich while Quinn gazed at her. Rachel swallowed. "What?"

"Nothing," Quinn lied.

"That stare wasn't nothing. Come on, you can tell me."

"It's silly."

"Just tell me, Quinn."

"Okay, it's just that I can't believe you and I are out together on a date." Quinn admitted. "Given our history it's just a little bit bizarre."

"I know what you mean."

"So much has happened between us."

"We have a very colourful history."

"That we do," Quinn agreed looking down at her plate. Rachel noticed and reached across the table and held the top of Quinn's hand softly.

"None of that matters anymore, Quinn. The past month has practically had me glued to my phone. It's the first time I have seriously come anywhere close to exceeding my phone contract limit. I've enjoyed getting to know the adult Quinn Fabray."

"I've enjoyed getting to know you better too. I'm just scared that I'll do something that'll remind you of how I used to be."

"You won't because you were a child trying to play adult games. You haven't done that since your punk phase at the beginning of senior year. I remember the end of our senior year, and all that you did for me."

"Don't remind me about the punk phase. I still have that horrid Ryan Seacrest tattoo on my back."

"That's real? I thought it was temporary!" Rachel spluttered.

"Oh it's real. I'm saving to get it removed, hopefully I won't have it for much longer."

"Anyway back to the original point; we may have a long and interesting history but it's the present and the future that I'm interested in."

"Me too." Quinn admitted.

"As for our history, it's exactly that. I don't want to mention it anymore. Ok?"

"Ok," Quinn simply replied. "More coffee?"

"That sounds perfect." Rachel replied. Quinn let out a shallow breath and regained her composure. She still had another part of the date. She couldn't lose focus now.

"Let's play a 'getting to know you' game," Rachel suggested after Quinn had refilled their cups.

"Tell me your favourite song," Rachel asked.

"Oooh, that's a good question!" Quinn said as she pursed her lips together in thought.

"I know," Rachel replied smugly.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first,"

"Yeah but you can be thinking of an answer while I'm giving mine."

"What's to say I don't already have an answer?"

"Touché. Okay, my favourite song? This is so tough because I have different favourite songs related to genre and ones to match my mood."

"Okay then, tell me what song you would listen to if you were incredibly happy."

"I would have to say 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People. I can listen to them when I'm in any mood. They're really upbeat and probably my go-to band." Quinn explained.

"I don't think I've heard anything they've done."

"I'll burn you a CD if you'd like?" Quinn offered.

"That would be nice. I'd like to be able to share some of your interests."

"What's your go to song?"  
"That's easy!" Rachel declared, a wide grin emerged on her face. "Defying Gravity from Wicked!"

"Of course it is," Quinn mocked.

"Tell me a group that people wouldn't expect you to like." Rachel said as she ignored the blonde's flippant comment.

"Now that's a question,"

"Why thank you," Rachel beamed proudly. Quinn's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Rachel almost thought that she could heard the cogs in the blonde's brain whirring and ticking.

"I really like Fleetwood Mac," Quinn replied.

"You do?"

"I do. I liked when we covered 'Rumours' but I didn't fall in love with them until my junior year of college."

"Tell me more,"

"I would sit every Saturday afternoon in this coffee shop that had just opened off campus. I would sit and listen to the live entertainment they had. Sometimes I would read a book or write in my journal. It was my day off from everything. No Yale, no homework and no course mates. One day this girl came on the stage with an acoustic guitar and she started playing all these classic songs by older bands. She played this gorgeous cover of 'Dreams'. The rain was hitting the window but all I could hear was this soulful voice and this charming acoustic guitar. I can remember going back to my dorm and downloading one of their greatest hits compilation albums off iTunes. Oh as well as purchasing the CD of 'Rumours' off Amazon. Since then I've been hooked. They have such soul, tranquility and grace in their lyrics. I love them." Quinn explained as she looked deeply into Rachel's eyes which remained fixed upon hers.

"I love how passionate you are when you really like something. You have this fire burning in your eyes." Quinn blushed at the diva's words.

"Do you have a band or musician who you like but people wouldn't expect you to?"

"I think if it isn't directly from Broadway or the musical theatre genre, then people don't expect me to listen to it."

"So you do divulge away from Broadway?" Quinn asked cheekily.

"Naturally. I don't have a story as poignant as yours but I do like music from the top forty which is incredibly varied nowadays." Quinn nodded in response. "I quite like Katy Perry, if I had to pick one recent artist."

"I can remember our version of 'I Kissed A Girl' during senior year as if it was only yesterday."

"That feels like a million years ago."

"It feels like a million years since we were in that choir room."

"Let's stop, we're drifting into the past again."

"Oh right, sorry." Quinn said apologetically. It was going to be difficult for them not to discuss the past. Maybe when they were more comfortable with each other as adults then they would be able to discuss their youth most openly.

They both took the final sips of their coffee and placed their mugs on the side. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No I think I've had enough,"

"No more coffee?"

"If I have any more caffeine I'll practically run home and be up all night." Rachel laughed. "I don't normally drink this much coffee."

"Oh crap, I've released a monster, huh?"

"Almost!" Rachel said as she laughed harder. Quinn sat back in her chair chuckling at the brunette. Rachel began to blush under Quinn's gaze forcing her to stop laughing. "Why'd you stop?"

"Laughing?" Quinn nodded. "You were staring at me."

"Well you're beautiful and I told you earlier that I love your laugh. So shoot me for staring. You've got me hooked." Rachel blushed further.

"Are you always so complimentary?" Rachel asked.

"Just to those who I like,"

"So you like me?"

"I like you," Quinn confirmed. "I like you as a person, as a friend and as something more."

"More?"

"Definitely. I'm enjoying this getting to know you. The more I know, the more I like."

"So would you want to go on a second date?" Rachel asked timidly. Quinn nodded and the brunette's face lit up with a wide, bright smile.

"This date however isn't over yet," Quinn said brightly.

"It isn't?"

"Nope. We have a couple of things still to do." Quinn informed her. "The first is to clear all this away." Rachel immediately got up and tried to collect Quinn's plate but Quinn grabbed her wrist gently which stopped Rachel in her tracks. "I was kidding. I paid for the set up, drinks and the tidying up."

"Oh." Rachel put her plate back down and sat back down in her chair. Quinn leaned down under her chair and pulled out a paper bag. She placed it on the table before reaching down into it. She pulled out two paper cups. "Coffee to go?"

"I told you I couldn't have any more coffee."

"Well what about hot chocolate?"

"I suppose I could stretch to one of those. Please, let me get them?" Rachel asked.

"No chance, it's already paid for."

"Well I'm organising the next date." Rachel stated. She stomped her foot on the ground. "That was me putting my foot down."

"Fine, you can plan the next one." Quinn agreed before Rachel had a chance to bring out the pout and the puppy dog eyes. "Come on, let's go and get these filled up before we walk to the next part of our date."

After they had had their cups filled with hot chocolate, soy for Rachel and milk for Quinn, they ventured out back into the city. The cars were rushing past and the night had taken a cold turn. Up on the roof they'd had the heat off of the fairy lights and the tiki torches to give them a little bit of warmth. "Where are we going? Or is the answer going to be another 'you'll see soon' response?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Well while we walk why don't we ask more questions?"

"I'm game for that."

"Favourite TV show?" Rachel asked.

"That's an easy one. I love Pretty Little Liars."

"Me too!" Rachel exclaimed. A couple of pedestrians gave them a funny look as they passed. "Favourite character?"

"I love Spencer," Quinn replied quickly.

"Yeah I should have guessed that actually." Rachel joked.

"Who's yours then?"

"I float between Aria and Hanna."

"It's funny because I totally should have guessed that." Quinn joked. She looked at Rachel who laughed with her. "Go on, who's your favourite couple?"

"Hanna and Caleb. I usually drift between those two as well as Aria and Ezra, but Ezria just argue too much." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I always wish for Emily to get a nice, simple romantic interest. Paige and Maya have both been sketchy characters." Quinn sighed.

"Which other TV shows do you like?" Rachel asked.

"The only other one I watch religiously is New Girl."

"I haven't seen that, I've heard a lot about it though."

"Well that's another thing I'll have to introduce you to. This list is growing." Quinn smiled.

"I look forward to watching it."

They continued walking towards the next part of the date in a comfortable silence. "How much farther?"

"A block,"

"I don't recognise the neighbourhood."

"It's mine."

"Are we going to your apartment?"

"Yeah, it's the next part of the date." Quinn replied. She saw Rachel stiffen up slightly.

"Don't worry, Rach. It's all legit and you'll really like what I've got planned." She stopped and turned towards Rachel. "Get your mind out of the gutter, we haven't even kissed yet." Quinn whispered softly in her ear. "It-err-wasn't-in-ttt-the-gutter." Rachel stuttered.

"It totally was," Rachel opened her mouth to argue. "If it wasn't, it certainly is now. You've gone the darkest shade of red yet."

"Oh shut up," Rachel laughed as she punched the blonde's arm lightly.

"Oww!" Quinn cried. "For a small person you pack a mean punch."

"Don't mock my size or you'll get another one." Rachel joked and Quinn flinched as soon as the words had left Rachel's mouth.

* * *

"Oh Q, I can't believe you let the midget hit you and get away with it." Santana interjected.

"Me either!" Kate laughed. "I once did the same thing, you were teasing me one day in our dorm room, so I playfully tapped your arm and you hit me around the head with the nearest cushion."

"That time it was a gut reaction," Quinn defended. "I was trying to be civilised on the date with Rachel. I couldn't exactly playfully hit her back on the first date."

"Who were you on a date with Q?" Santana asked.

" I can't believe I slipped up again!"

"Well you did, so drink up please."

* * *

"Your place is cute, Quinn." Rachel said as she admired the photos that Quinn had tacked up from her seat on the couch. There was a whole wall of photographs. Ones of Quinn's family, group photos with friends she assumed the blonde had met when she'd studied at Yale, landscape shots from vacations and mini city breaks, and even some photos from McKinley. Rachel noticed that there was one of her and Quinn in the bottom corner from their graduation day. "Thank you. I'm still not satisfied with it but it'll do for now at least."

"It's intimate." Rachel replied.

"That's what I was going for. I like low key, that's why I've gone for the pale and pastel colours."

"Yeah, mine and Kurt's apartment is the total opposite. It's crammed full of Broadway posters and the wall in the lounge is filled with tickets from musicals, shows, concerts, even cinema ticket stubs. Just anything we've seen. I have a side and he has a side. Things we saw together go into the middle." Rachel explained.

"I save those too, look." Quinn pulled out a scrapbook from a drawer underneath her coffee table. She opened the book and flicked through the first couple of pages. Tickets overlapped each other.

"There are a lot of tickets here."

"I've seen a few bands but they're mostly cinema stubs and tickets from drama productions I saw at Yale. I've got loads of space because I intend on filling it up over the years."

"Now you live here, you'll have plenty of opportunities to see a lot of things."

"That was one of the reasons I moved here. To discover new artists, performers and shows."

"Well maybe we could find something we both haven't seen and go see it together?"

"That's a good idea, now come on." Quinn said as she rose from the couch. Rachel was intrigued and stood up next to the blonde. For the second time that evening, Quinn bravely reached down and grabbed Rachel's hand as she dragged her into the hallway. She stopped in front of a closed door which she assumed led her to Quinn's bedroom. Rachel inhaled deeply as Quinn opened the door and Rachel was amazed with what she saw. It wasn't Quinn's bedroom at all, but a den. Quinn's den.

Inside was a two seater dark blue couch with dark walls and blackout blinds. On a table behind the couch was a projector hooked up to a laptop. "Sit, let me set up." Quinn said as she ushered the brunette onto the couch.

"This is the complete opposite to the rest of your apartment."

"It's my private haven." Quinn went to a plug in the wall and flicked it on. The room lit up and immediately Rachel's eyes shot up to the ceiling. Dotted along it were fairy lights similar to the ones Quinn had used on the canopy back at the coffee shop.

"Oh my…"

"You like it?" Quinn asked. "I just finished putting them up earlier. I wanted more ambience than a standard lamp."

"It's so nice, it's like I'm sitting under the stars."

"That was the idea, but hold that thought." Quinn wiggled the mouse on her laptop. Rachel heard her press a few buttons and the projector fire up. A minute later and the wall was illuminated with the famous Columbia logo. Quinn turned the volume up, paused the film and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Rachel.

"I always wanted to take a date to an open air film viewing or a drivethru cinema screening." Quinn admitted. "These lights give the feel of sitting under the stars and right now it's like we're watching a film under the stars, except we don't have to freeze our asses off." Rachel smiled at Quinn's words.

"Like everything else has been already tonight, this is just as perfect."

"Good." Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes, engraining the brunette's beauty to her and placed a short, soft and gentle kiss to the brunette's lips. She didn't linger once she broke away, instead she turned back to face the wall and pressed play with the remote. She fast forwarded through the credits and when she pressed play she turned back to Rachel who was still facing her. "Should I not have done that?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"No it was…" Rachel trailed off.

"Perfect?"

"Awfully full of yourself aren't you?"

"I was kidding,"

"Well don't, because yes, it was perfect." Rachel said and the pit that had formed in Quinn's stomach suddenly dropped. "You just didn't give me enough time to respond." Rachel leaned towards the blonde and connected their lips together. Momentarily forgetting about the film, the two gave into the kiss but before either could deepen it, they were interrupted by a familiar voice on screen. _"Hello gorgeous."_ Rachel's eyes shot to the wall as 'Funny Girl' played before her eyes.

"Funny Girl?"

"Of course,"

"You really did plan thoroughly didn't you?"

"I certainly did," Rachel moved closer to the blonde on the couch. Quinn noticed how closer Rachel was to her and placed her arm around the brunette's shoulder who settled down with her eyes fixed upon the wall in front of her.

"Is this okay?" Quinn squeezed Rachel's shoulders to let her know she meant having her arm around her and not anything to do with the date.

"It's lovely," Rachel whispered. Quinn relaxed into the couch and kept trading glances between the film and the brunette cuddled into her side.

The closing credits appeared on screen two and a half hours later, Rachel reluctantly sat up straight. She stretched her arms and Quinn rubbed her eyes. "Tired?" Rachel asked.

"A little bit, I spent most of the day sorting everything out for our date."

"Well you did an amazing job."

"I'm glad you had an 'amazing' time?" Quinn replied using air quotes.

"I should probably go now though. It's almost eleven thirty."

"I'll call a cab."

They waited in the lobby of Quinn's apartment block for the cab to arrive. "So when can we go out again?" Rachel asked.

"I think that's your call, aren't you taking me out next time?" Quinn asked cheekily.

"I am. So I guess I'll rephrase that. What are you doing on Thursday night?"

"I'm not sure. I think I have plans." Rachel looked down at the ground sadly. Quinn lifted the brunette's head up by placing two of her fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head upwards so their eyes met. "I have plans. I have them with you."

"You are such a goober."

"Goober? How old are you? Eight?" Quinn laughed and pulled the brunette into a hug. They remained cuddled together until Rachel's taxi arrived. Quinn walked her to it and opened the car door. Rachel ducked inside and was about to speak when Quinn bent down and sat beside her. Rachel gave the driver her address as Quinn closed the car door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home,"

"I'm capable of sitting in a taxi for ten minutes." Rachel replied.

"I know but I wouldn't feel like the date was complete if I didn't walk you to your door. It wouldn't be the perfect end to the perfect date otherwise." Rachel smiled in agreement.

"It has been the perfect date." Rachel agreed. She took one of Quinn's hands and laced her fingers with her own.

"So where are you taking me on Thursday?"

"You'll just have to-" Rachel began.

"Wait and see," they said in unison.

"How long have you wanted to say that?"

"Ever since you relinquished the power for the next date."

"Well I'm looking forward to it."

"Good, I can't promise it will be as perfect as yours but it'll be as close to perfect as I can possibly make it."

"I'm sure it'll be fantastic, because I'll get to see and spend time with you." Quinn affirmed.

The taxi driver rapped on the glass. "Can you wait here for me please? I just want to walk my date to her door." He looked at her with a blank expression. "You can keep the meter running. I'll be five minutes max."

"Fine, but pay me for the first fare because if you aren't back in five minutes I'll have to leave." Quinn passed him some money through the glass before she got out of the cab as Rachel followed her.

"I could have paid," Rachel mumbled as they entered her apartment building.

"You can pay for my cab next time."

"Maybe I'd planned for you to stay over…" Quinn gulped at the diva's words. They walked up the two flights of stairs in silence as Quinn desperately thought of a comeback. Rachel's words were just echoing on repeat in her mind. They stopped outside of her front door and turned to face each other.

"You know what I said at the bottom of the stairs about maybe staying over next time?" Quinn nodded. "Well I only said it so I could tell you to get your mind of the gutter. I heard you gulp and you know if it wasn't in the gutter it totally is now, huh? Especially now that we've kissed." Quinn gulped again this time more audibly.

"You might just be the death of me, Rachel Berry."

"Well don't die before Thursday. We have a date." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel in a tight hug. "I have to go before my cab leaves." Quinn said.

"I know," Rachel replied sadly. "Thank you for an amazing evening. I really had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome. I had a wonderful time too." Quinn leaned down and captured Rachel's lips softly and lightly. The kiss was brief and Rachel exhaled lightly as Quinn's lips left hers. "Good night Rachel."

"Good night Quinn." Rachel said as she put her key in the door. "Text me when you get home please."

"I will." Quinn turned and walked downstairs. Once she was out of sight Rachel opened the door and went inside.

* * *

"As promised I was there waiting for her to give me all the details." Kurt said as Rachel finished her story.

"I can't believe she did all that for a first date. It sounds like something someone would do for a proposal, not a first date." Blaine said dreamily.

"Now, every Sunday we go to that coffee shop, get lattes or hot chocolate to go and walk back to our apartment where we go to our den, keep the curtains drawn, put the ceiling lights on and watch movies or have Pretty Little Liars marathons with the projector."

"We know. The both of you are always out of reach on Sundays."

"Yeah, we turn our phones off too. Sunday is our day to spend together with no interruptions."

"Well you can't stop there. We have to know what you did for your date."

"You already know…"

"BACHELORETTE TRADITION!" The three chorused.

"Okay, okay!" Rachel relented.

* * *

"You know Quinn, I think I might need to take date planning tips off you because mine are nowhere near as good as that." Will said to which Nate nodded sharply.

"I concur, I've been on a date with Will and he really could use a few pointers." Alexa laughed.

"Hey, at least we made it to the second date!"

"Then realised you were better off as friends, we've heard this story a million times. It's almost as boring as the one Q just told." Everyone turned to stare at Santana who was pouring herself another drink. "Oh come on, a first date story? It's boring. We totally want the juicy stories, ones with the arguments, jealousy and the make up sex. Give us stories of your adventures in the sack." Santana said as she winked at Quinn.

"Nope, no way, those stories are private."

"For now," Santana laughed. "Few more shots of tequila and they'll all come slipping out." The Latina teased.

"Anyway…" Emily said taking the focus off the slightly tipsy girl. "Why don't you tell us what Rachel did for that date of hers. That way we'll be able to judge which one of you is the bigger romantic."

"Yeah and which one of you I can employ as my official date planner." Will laughed.

"Hey Will, it might actually be you that's the problem and not where you go!"

"Okay Santana, I'm cutting you off." Quinn said as she took the tequila and wine bottles off her friend.

"Just tell your next lame story, Q."

"Santana, you prefer this story."

"Meh, alcohol please." Santana pouted.

"Quinn, she's going to win. Give her the alcohol and please tell us the story." Nate interjected.

"Fine, just take it easy Santana." Quinn passed her friend the wine back but held onto the tequila bottle.

"Okay, so Rachel's date was incredible." Quinn began.

"Hey Q, drink please." Kate said. The blonde smirked and shook her head before downing what was left of her drink. "I thought we were friends," Quinn laughed before she settled herself back to tell the story of Rachel's date. This was one of her favourite stories to tell…


	3. Getting To Know You The Real You

_AN: Loose editing! Any mistakes are mine and were missed by my droopy tired eyes._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have and I probably never will.**

* * *

_**'What should I wear tonight?'**_ Rachel smiled when she read the blonde's test. She picked up her phone and quickly tapped a reply.

_**'Wrap up warm. We'll be outside.'**_

_**'Okay. I can't wait to see you.'**_

_**'I'll meet you at your apartment in a hour.'**_

_**'See you soon. :) x'**_

Quinn put her phone on the dining table and sat down. Her legs drummed up and down in both apprehension and excitement. Rachel had been very secretive about the date and now Quinn understood how Rachel had felt during the build up to their first date. It was nice to not have to stress about all of the planning. She looked at the clock and saw she had fifty five minutes until Rachel was set to arrive, she smiled because in actual fact she would have about forty five minutes because she knew that the girl would be at least ten minutes early. She flicked through the magazine on her kitchen counter, she skimmed through the articles and glimpsed at the pictures but her mind was somewhere else. She loved the feeling that came with being excited. Since she had dropped Rachel home after their first date, she had looked forward to seeing her again. They hadn't texted as much as they had done prior to their first date and that was due to their workloads. Quinn had a research project to do for the online magazine she'd started and Rachel was busy with rehearsals for the opening of Rent. She was signed to play Maureen on a rolling contract. There wasn't any guarantee that the show would be a success again, so Rachel and the rest of the cast were giving it their all to give it its best chance which had meant a lot of late night rehearsals.

"Is everything set up?" Kurt asked as Rachel gathered a few final essential items.

"We have to set it up when we get there, but I'm just going to check I've got everything."

"From what you've told me, can I just say it sounds like it's going to be incredible."

"It has to be more than incredible because Quinn's date was outstanding."

"It's not a competition," Kurt responded. Rachel stared up at him with her gaze narrow.

"I know that but I need to woo her like she did for me. She can't be the only one putting in the effort. It's a two way relationship."

"A relationship?" Kurt asked amazed.

"I'd like to think that is where we're headed."

"You think that's what Quinn wants?"

"Well she kissed me first…" Rachel replied as she pulled open the bag she had just packed. She rummaged inside checking that everything she needed was there.

"What time should I expect you home tonight?"

"Erm, I don't really know."

"Well if I'm asleep when you get home then wake me because I expect all of the juicy details."

"Am I going to be subjected to this every time Quinn and I go out?"

"For now…"

* * *

"Hey Kurt, when did you stop waiting up for Rachel?"

"After a few more dates. I soon uncovered Rachel's desire to share or should I call it more of an overshare."

"Well you did ask for the stories…" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah but sometimes you share far too much," Tina chimed.

"I think it's brilliant." Blaine laughed. "Your lack of filter is amazing."

"Anyway back to the story…"

* * *

Rachel left the apartment after she had checked and double checked the bag. She was ready thirty minutes before she was due to leave so instead of waiting around anxiously, she decided to embrace the crisp autumn evening. She navigated her way through the city to Quinn's apartment. Rachel had gone to extremes to ensure that everything was perfect. She'd even consulted Google Maps to find the perfect route to their destination. The walk to Quinn's was calm, she wasn't anywhere nearly as nervous as she had been the last time. She was still anxious but she had enjoyed the control that had come with planning the date. She approached the door to Quinn's building and buzzed her apartment.

"Hello. Rachel?" A muffled voice said through the intercom.

"Hey Quinn, it's me."

"I'll be right down." Quinn said as she opened her apartment door. It locked automatically behind her and she practically ran down the stairs. Rachel stood on the sidewalk and was happy she didn't have to wait long for Quinn to join her.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn greeted cheerfully as she hugged the brunette tightly.

"Hey you,"

"How are you?" She asked as they broke apart and Rachel turned in the direction of the destination and started walking. Quinn followed dutifully next to her.

"All the better now that I'm here with you."

"You really are a charmer."

"Well thank you but enough about me, how are you?"

"I'm great. I've been busy this week but having this to look forward to has really kept me going."

"Yeah me too."

"So how are you feeling about this date?"

"I'm excited."

"No nerves?" Rachel questioned.

"None, the last date went well so I see no reason for this one to go badly."

"It isn't going to."

"Good, now how far are we walking?"

"About twenty minutes. Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, I love the fall weather. It's a perfect excuse for scarves, gloves and wooly hats." She gestured to the scarf that adorned her neck.

"I'm not a fan of the cold weather but I do love thick blankets and cuddles on the couch during those cold winter nights." Rachel admitted.

"Well we'd better speed along because the sooner we get through fall the sooner we get to winter and I can be the one cuddling you through those cold winter nights." Rachel swooned at what the blonde said. "Wait," Quinn stopped at the force of Rachel's tone.

"What?"

"Stop being so charming. I'm supposed to be charming you, not the other way around."

"I can't help it. This is how I talk when I really like someone."

"Well pause it, just for tonight. Let me woo you."

"Woo me?" Quinn repeated and Rachel nodded. "Stop using phrases like 'woo' and we'll be off to a fantastic start."

"I'm old fashioned. My Dads used to say stuff like that all the time when I was younger."

"It's a little bit too old fashioned." Quinn giggled. "How about we say you have 'wooed' me already then you don't have to say it again."

"No chance," Rachel replied smartly. "Prepare yourself to be 'wooed' Quinn Fabray."

They were having such a good time walking through the city that Quinn hadn't realised they were standing outside one of the entrances to Central Park. "I thought we could start with just a nice stroll through the park."

"That sounds fine. I'm enjoying walking and chatting, but can I ask, what's in the backpack?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Can I at least carry it? It looks like it's going to pull you backwards."

"It's not that heavy to be honest."

"Well let me know if it gets too heavy."

"So chivalrous," Rachel smiled. The two continued to walk through the park and as they walked they saw other couples enjoying the cool evening. Rachel beamed proudly as they passed them. A few people looked them up and down, silently trying to work out the relationship between the two girls and that just caused Rachel to smile wider. She felt confident to be out with Quinn but she wasn't sure whether she should reach across and hold the blonde's hand. Could she be that bold on their second date? Would Quinn even want her to? Did they both feel comfortable enough to do small things like that in public? She soon realised she should definitely find the answers to them. It would certainly help them begin to define their relationship.

"Let's stop here," Rachel said stopping suddenly. Quinn looked around and saw that there wasn't a bench in sight for them to sit on. Rachel walked off the sidewalk and onto the grass between two trees with enormous branches arching over them. There were leaves falling occasionally and there were some on the grass. "This is the part where I'll need your help," Rachel blushed.

"Okay…" Quinn replied cautiously.

"I'm too short," Rachel mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"I'm too short," Rachel repeated louder.

"For what?"

"I brought this sheet to put up across the branches but I'm just too short to hang it over."

"Let me have a go then," Quinn said as she took the sheet off of Rachel. Whilst Quinn tried to hoist the sheet over the first branch, Rachel had spread a thick blanket on the floor and was taking out some picnic glasses and some sparkling water. When she was done, she turned to check how Quinn had got on. "Any luck?"

"I'm also too short." Quinn admitted.

"Have you tried jumping?"

"I did, but I'm just a little bit too short."

"Oh it's okay," Rachel replied. Quinn noticed the hint of sadness in her voice.

"How about you get on my shoulders and drape it over? You're tiny, besides you want this date to be amazing and I just want you to be happy and I know that having this little make shift tent will make you happy, so come on." Quinn explained.

* * *

"Any excuse to get your head between Rachel's legs, huh Q?"

"Must you be so crass Santana?" Alexa sneered.

"Just keeping it real."

* * *

Once Quinn had successfully lifted Rachel up and the brunette had lifted the sheet over the branches they sat down on the thick blanket Rachel had laid down. "I thought we could have a picnic and just chat and I even made chicken pasta so you can still have meat."

"You made it?"

"Kurt helped put the meat into the past so I didn't have to touch it but I'm taking the credit for making it."

"I'm impressed." Quinn chortled.

"You went all out to make vegan food for me so I thought I should make an effort too."

"Thanks, it's really sweet of you.

"I don't have coffees or hot chocolate but I do have soft drinks."

"Soft drinks are perfectly fine."

Rachel pulled out the two pots of pasta after and smelled them both. Quinn noticed the way Rachel scrunched her face up when she got a small smell of the chicken. She looked up and noticed Quinn's smirk. "Just because I made you it doesn't mean I can stand the sight or smell of it."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You have been vegan for a very long time."

"Almost eight years, I switched when I was thirteen after Dad and I watched a documentary about battery chickens."

"Tell me after I've eaten my chicken okay? I don't fancy starving for the rest of the evening."

"Fine, as long as I get to tell you about the horrors of animal cruelty at some point." Quinn nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear," she mocked lightly.

Rachel poured them both a drink after they had eaten. She raised her glass and the blonde mimicked her. "To another great date," Rachel said softly.

"Well so far so good."

"I thought we could play another getting to know you game whilst we're here."

"Okay," Quinn agreed. Rachel pulled out a deck of cards from the front pouch of the rucksack.

"One rule: you're allowed three passes but you can't use one straight after the other."

"That's two rules." Quinn noted as she smirked. "But okay, I'll play." Rachel shuffled the deck of cards and placed them in the small gap between them.

"You go first?" she said to the blonde.

Tentatively Quinn picked the first card up. "Ooh this is an easy one," she smiled at the brunette. "Were you named after anyone?" Quinn paused as she tried to think back to any conversations about her name with either of her parents. "Well obviously Quinn isn't my first name, I think my parents might have had a really long look through a book of children's names because Lucy and Quinn just came out of thin air. There was never any reason for either." She explained. "Now do you answer?" She asked.

"Well the purpose is to get to know each other, so I'd say yes. We should both answer. As you know Friends was huge the year we were born and my fathers were hooked on it. They loved the character of Rachel Green, hence my name."

"I think I already knew that."

"I probably told everyone who would listen back in high school."

"That sounds about right," Quinn joked. Rachel huffed.

"Moving on… What was your favourite class during high school?" Rachel said as she picked up the next card. "My favourite class was obviously either music or drama. Anything that would help me develop into the performer I was so desperate to become."

"This one's easy for me actually. It'll come as no surprise but I loved English. I preferred the literature based than the language based. I love to read."

"I noticed your book shelf in your den; it looked very full."

"That's only the books I'm working my way through at the moment. I have a unit in my bedroom which is full of books. I alternate and rotate them every so often."

"So you're a book worm?" Quinn nodded.

"Proud of it too!"

"So you're definitely interested in books. This game's going well."

"I'd agree. The next question is which is your favourite season and why?"

"Didn't we kind of answer this one earlier?"

"We broached the subject but now I'll give you a definitive answer. My favourite season is fall. I love the colours and the crisp fresh weather. It isn't too cold nor is it too hot like summer can be sometimes."

"I do like the freshness that fall brings and I told you earlier that I loved winter nights curled up on the couch but summer is definitely my favourite season. I love the sun and lazy days in the park."

"So similar to tonight?"

"Minus the sun of course." Rachel said as she picked up the next card. She canned her eyes over it and screwed her face up.

"First veto?" Quinn enquired.

"It's hard to say because you'll win either way."

"I'm intrigued, come on Berry, read the question."

"Are you ticklish?" Quinn smirked upon hearing the question. "See what I mean? If I answer 'yes' then you win and if I answer 'no' then you'll tickle me to see if I was telling the truth and if I veto it then you'll test it to find out anyway."

"So basically, you're extremely ticklish and you just don't want me to find out." Quinn mused. Shyly Rachel nodded. "Well that's okay because I'm slightly ticklish too."

"Truce?" Rachel quickly interjected.

"Definitely!" Quinn laughed and Rachel chuckled quietly to herself.

"I'm glad we settled that quickly. I detest being tickled."

"I'm not a massive fan but usually I can handle it. So the next question is what is your all time favourite movie?"

"That's easy because you already know mine!"

"Don't blame the questions. You did create them after all!" Rachel opened her mouth to argue but before she could get her words out, Quinn leaned over and kissed her lightly. "For the record 'Funny Girl' is a great movie." Quinn whispered when she released Rachel's lips.

"A great movie?" Rachel spluttered, her mouth hung open wide.

"Yeah, it's great but not my personal all time favourite movie. That honour belongs to 'When Harry Met Sally', one of the best romantic comedies of all time."

"It isn't relatively close to how spectacular 'Funny Girl' is." Rachel argued.

"In your opinion," Quinn replied as she rolled her eyes. "Moving on… next question."

"Sweet treats or salty treats?"

"Ooh, now that's a question!" Quinn laughed.

"Personally, I prefer sweet treats. Although I don't eat a lot of them. I try not to snack during the week because Kurt and I have a movie marathon on either Saturday or Sunday which usually involves going to the store and buying loads of junk food."

"I'm the same. I have a treat when I finish a major blog piece or article. I prefer salty popcorn or chips instead of chocolate and candy."

"Salty popcorn?"

"It definitely tastes better than sweet popcorn."

"Too much salt is bad for you. I've seen the salt intake in one of those microwave bags."

"It's not every time I want a treat that I go straight for the salty popcorn."

"Well good because for as long as we're dating then I'll be watching your salt intake."

"We're dating?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"Erm…." Rachel trailed off. Her eyes met Quinn's and she blushed.

"Do you want to date me?" Quinn asked as she maintained eye contact.

"I think I do. Do you want to date me?" Rachel nervously replied.

"Absolutely." Quinn replied quickly. Rachel laughed at the blonde's fast reply.

"So we're dating?" Rachel asked apprehensively. Quinn nodded her head timidly. "Exclusively?" She added.

"Oh yes, most definitely exclusively. I don't intend on sharing you." Quinn growled.

"Possessive much?"

"Oh yes." Quinn sniggered. "I'm just kidding but I do want to make it clear that I don't intend on seeing anyone else."

"Me either." Rachel agreed,

"That's settled then."

* * *

"That has got to be the easiest relationship definition ever." Alexa laughed.

"I know, it always sounds awkward but we both wanted to be together sooner rather than later."

"It made sense to get a label." Alexa agreed. "What happened next?"

* * *

"Okay, so it's my turn to pick the next card." Quinn said. "If you could have a superpower what would it be and why?"

"I hoped we'd get this question!" Rachel smirked.

"I expect you have a good answer." Quinn replied. "If I had a superpower I would love to have telepathy. I think it would be super interesting to hear the thoughts they don't want people to know. Imagine being in the audience of a talk show and hearing the guest lie about their most embarrassing moment. They think that they've got away with saying something less embarrassing but you actually find out the truth. I would just love to hear the inner most workings of someone's mind but more than just the superficial things, I'd want to hear someone's deepest darkest thoughts."

"Oooh, that would be interesting! I'd be terrified that you could just read my thoughts at your leisure. You'd have to learn how to control it."

"That would be difficult but I agree. There could be huge consequences and implications of hearing everyone's thoughts. You go."

"My superpower would be invisibility. One day when I'm a huge well known actress it's going to be difficult to go and get groceries or to go and have a picnic in the park. I'll be hounded by paparazzi so I'd love to be invisible just to have a bit of freedom and privacy." Rachel explained.

"We could so take on the world." Quinn exclaimed. They both burst out into laughter. Passersby were startled at the loud laughter emerging from the trees but neither of them cared. They were happy and carefree. Suddenly, there was a loud repetitive tapping noise on the plastic canopy above their heads. Rain was bouncing on the ground, hard. "Did you check the weather forecast?" Quinn asked as she pulled the brunette into her side to maintain their body heat.

"I thought it was going be dry all evening." Rachel sighed.

"If it doesn't ease off, we'll get a cab back to my apartment." Quinn suggested.

"I'd suggest mine but yours is definitely a better idea. We'd have Kurt listening through the walls to our conversation at my apartment."

"I thought so, that's why I suggested mine. We'd have privacy."

* * *

"HEY!" Kurt exclaimed. Tina and Blaine burst into laughter and were soon joined by Rachel. "I resent that accusation!" He said over the roaring laughter in the room.

"You know it's true." Blaine chuckled.

"It so isn't!"

"Oh whatever Kurt." Tina giggled lightly.

* * *

The rain soon began to flood the park and they reluctantly began to tidy their food and ground blanket away. "We need to get the sheet down." Rachel said. She looked up and shook her head. "We are going to get so wet. That rain isn't even starting to ease in the slightest."

"Right, you'll need to climb on my shoulders again but don't let go of the sheet instead keep your arms raised and hold the sheet up, that way we'll both be covered until we get the entire sheet down." Quinn instructed.

"Look at you, quick thinking in an emergency."

"I told you we could take on the world. We're definitely superheroes."

"I'd hold back on the title now. Wait until it's mission success." Quinn bent down and waited until Rachel was positioned on her shoulders before she slowly rose. They quickly moved once Rachel was ready. Quinn's plan worked and they were safely covered by the plastic sheet until Rachel was lowered to the ground. Quinn took the soaked material off the brunette and quickly covered their heads and shoulders with the plastic.

"Look now we're superheroes. Look at our awesome cape."

"We could be heroes…" Rachel sang as she and Quinn made their way back through the park. The rain was slowly easing but the ground was soaked and their feet were starting to get wet. "We should take a cab to my apartment otherwise we're going to catch a cold."

Ten minutes later and they were safely inside the blonde's apartment. Quinn rushed to the linen closet and pulled out two thick fluffy towels. She handed one to Rachel who immediately forced her boots and socks off and began to dry her feet. "Do you want to borrow some sweats and a thicker jumper? This apartment's heating sucks so I generally have to layer up to keep warm."

"Please!" Rachel exclaimed. "That sounds amazing."

"Follow me and I'll get you some." Quinn led the brunette to her bedroom. When she opened the door, Rachel meekly followed her inside. "Sit," Quinn instructed.

"Where?"

"The bed? The vanity chair?"

"Okay…" Rachel exhaled. Quinn didn't miss the change in Rachel's demeanor. She ignored it and opened her closet. She rifled through the jumpers trying to find the two chunkiest and thickest. Successfully she emerged and saw Rachel still stood in the doorway.

"I'm not going to murder you," the blonde said. The voice pulled Rachel away from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said that I'm not going to murder you. You've been stood there ever since I said you should sit."

"Oh, it's just I didn't want to invade your sacred space."

"It's not sacred. You know you can enter someone's bedroom and not have sex with them." Quinn joked.

"Excuse me?"

"Last time I invited you here you stiffened up until I told you that it wasn't anywhere near what you were thinking and then tonight you almost had to force yourself into my bedroom. Trust me Rachel, nothing is going to happen tonight."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm just being silly."

"Please stop it."

"I'll try. I have trouble relaxing. I'm used to being independent and it's been a long time since I've had a significant other that I'm second guessing myself and everything."

"Rachel. You're rambling. I don't know how you've managed to second guess changing into some sweats but here we are." Quinn said as she handed Rachel the change of clothes. "The bathroom is just across the hall. Meet me in the den when you're ready."

Quinn turned her back on the brunette and began to remove her clothes. She didn't understand what Rachel's problem was but she had to find out. She wanted the girl to be at ease in her apartment. If she couldn't relax when they were on their own, how would she act in front of other people? Quinn folded her clothes up and turned to put them on her vanity chair when she was greeted by the sight of Rachel's bra clad chest. The sight caused Quinn to splutter dramatically. "Sorry!" She squeaked. "I thought you'd gone to change in the bathroom."

"I was going to but I need to become more confident." Rachel said as she pulled her top down which had risen up as she had taken her own jumper off. She quickly pulled the jumper on that Quinn had loaned her. The cogs in Quinn's mind clicked into place.

"Is that what this is all about?" Quinn asked. "You're insecure about how you look?" Rachel nodded.

"I always have been." She replied. Cautiously Quinn approached her and gently directed her to the edge of the her bed. She placed her arm around the diva's shoulder and gazed deep into Rachel's big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for the things I said during high school. If I could change it then I would but I can't. All I can do now is make you feel like the most beautiful, special and amazing girl in the world. I don't have an excuse for what I did, but I can assure you that I haven't felt like that about you in a long time."

"I don't blame you Quinn."

"I would. I made your life hell. I said some terrible things. I'm clearly the reason you feel so insecure about yourself."

"You aren't." Rachel simply replied. "I truly believe that you really do care about me."

"I do. I really do." Quinn quickly said. "You are beautiful. You have the most breathtaking beauty both outside and in."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"It's the truth. I want you to be at ease with me. I want you to completely be yourself around me."

"I have been myself around you. You have made me feel so special with both your physical presence and your messages and phone calls."

"I promise you for every day that we are together that I'll make you feel special because you are already incredibly important to me. I don't ever want you to doubt that." Rachel smiled as she leaned in to kiss the blonde. Quinn relinquished the power to the brunette. Slowly Rachel broke away and climbed further onto Quinn's bed. Quinn wordlessly followed. The brunette laid herself down onto the bed and waited for the other girl to join her. When she did, she rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. They laid there in silence just appreciating each other's company.

Eventually Rachel broke the silence. "Apart from that incident, I would say this has been another perfect date."

"Rachel that 'incident' helped me learn more about you than the entire card game." Rachel shifted onto her side and propped herself up with her hand, her elbow rested on the bed. "I learnt about the real you. Something real and serious about you that's more important that your favourite season or your favourite snack." Quinn concluded. She kissed the brunette softly, she cupped her cheek just to feel the girl lying next to her. Their kisses were languid, not leading to anything. They just needed the security the other could provide.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Rachel meekly asked when they finally broke apart. "I'm comfortable and I don't fancy trying to get a cab when it's raining that bad outside."

"Of course you can, if that's what you really want."

"I do. I just want to be close to you."

"Okay, well let me go and brush my teeth."

"Do you have any spare toothbrushes?" Quinn nodded. "Great, can you leave me one on the side? I'm just going to call Kurt and tell him not to wait up."

"Okay. I'm sure I'll be asleep by the time you finish." Rachel furrowed her brow. "Well Kurt is going to want to know everything isn't he?"

"I won't be long." Rachel promised.

Quinn had finished brushing her teeth just as Rachel entered the bathroom. Quinn sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited. She was amazed that Rachel had asked to stay but she was proud. It was a huge step and showed that Rachel was starting to become comfortable with her. Once the brunette was done, Quinn stood up and hugged her girlfriend. "Hugging in the bathroom? How romantic?" Rachel chuckled.

"I just really wanted to hug you."

"Before you kiss me over the toilet why don't we go back to your bedroom?" Rachel joked.

"I was going to sleep in the den and let you have my room."

"You're sweet but I like having you close to me."

"Are you sure?"

"We're only sleeping plus you give amazing cuddles." Rachel said bashfully. She took Quinn's hand and led the way to the girl's bedroom. That night as they slept in each other's arms they were at peace. They had a lot to learn but they would definitely get there.

* * *

"Does she still make you feel special every day?" Blaine asked as Rachel concluded her story.

"She does." Rachel simply replied. "She makes me feel like the only person in her world."

"That's because you are. I've seen the way that girl looks at you. You are most definitely the only thing she sees." Tina said. The brunette beamed at her friend's words.

"What story do you want next?" Rachel asked as she refilled their drinks.

* * *

"Come on Q, you definitely need to tell us what is the most romantic thing you've ever done for Rachel." Emily gushed. "Kate, start taking notes." She added jokingly.

"I started ages ago," she replied as she gave her girlfriend a flirty wink.

"I have to admit I did like Rachel's card idea. A unique way of playing the 'getting to know you' game." Alexa said. The two guys screwed their faces up in disgust and disagreement.

"Enough of the mushy stuff. I'm officially joining Team Santana. These stories are too sappy." Nate bellowed after he had downed the last of his drink.

"Fuck yes Nate!" Santana shrieked. They high fived and laughed triumphantly.

"I told you I don't kiss and tell." Quinn retorted. "Oh and Will, stop adding stuff to my drink." She reprimanded.

"Just trying to get you to loosen your tongue, Q." He remarked. Santana opened her mouth to smartly remark but was stopped in her tracks when she heard the three girls loudly shout her name.

"SANTANA! Don't even think about saying anything crude!"

"Moving back to the stories. Come on Quinn, what's the most romantic thing you've ever done for Rachel?"Alexa asked. Quinn closed her eyes as her mind raced. This was going to take some thinking about.

* * *

"Come on then Rachel. What is the most romantic thing Quinn has ever done for you?" Kurt asked

"Ooh, nice question!" Tina added. Kurt's face beamed. He knew most stories but Rachel's favourite might not necessarily be his.

"Five years of memories and I can only choose one? Challenge accepted." Rachel declared. Her mind buzzed but not for long as one extra special occasion sprang to her mind.

* * *

_AN: Ideas for either of their favourite relationship moment? _


	4. A Bit To The Left, A Bit To The Right

_AN: Loose editing but I'm behind schedule. This was done last week, I just haven't had time to type it and upload it. Next chapter is being written. Trying to get a chapter done a week. Any requests for any stories you want told just drop me a PM or review. :)_

* * *

"A little to the left," Rachel instructed. "No too much, a little more to the right." Quinn acquiesced and moved the mirror a little further to the right. "That's still too much, Quinn." Quinn released a sharp breath and raised the mirror further to the left again. "A little higher," Quinn dropped the mirror slowly to the floor.

"I've had enough. You put that exactly where you want it."

"We've already had this discussion when mounting those photo frames to the wall. I'm too short," Rachel stated as she shot the blonde a hard, fixed stare.

"Well please stop standing there and bellowing orders." Quinn snapped.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"What's going to be perfect is living here with you and not the exact angle of the mirror or of the photo frames." Quinn said sweetly. "I get to wake up next to you. I get to go to sleep holding you in my arms. What could be more perfect than that?" Rachel rushed over to her girlfriend and jumped into her arms.

"Nothing sounds more perfect. I'm sorry for being so high maintenance." Rachel said into Quinn's shoulder.

"You're my little diva, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Hey!"

"Come on Rachel, we've been together for nearly two years. You know I love you and all of your diva moments."

"I love you too," Rachel replied. She removed her face from the blonde's shoulder and kissed her chastely on the lips. Their lips remained locked together as Quinn pushed Rachel back towards the couch. The diva fell backwards onto the couch, her hands were held tightly around the blonde's neck which forced Quinn to land on top of her.

"Smooth, Rach." She laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me, Fabray."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn quickly agreed and connected their lips together again.

* * *

"Spare us the details, Q." Alexa interrupted.

"For once me and you finally agree on something!" Santana laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Alexa deadpanned. Her eyes rolled dramatically towards the ceiling.

"Back to the story?" Quinn said. Whilst everyone waited for Quinn to continue, Santana carefully took the blonde's full drink and replaced it with an identical full cup of clear liquid.

"I have a quick question," Kate said from her seat beside the blonde. Quinn nodded for her friend to proceed. "Do you think the story you're telling us, would be the one Rachel would tell us if we asked her what the most romantic thing you've done for her is?"

"I'd like to think so, Rachel finds romance in a lot of things though."

"I think you need to take a drink there, Q." Santana said, she pointed to her friend's full drink and winked. Quinn lifted the drink to her lips. She internally groaned at her error but when the liquid touched her lips she tried not to smile. She made eyes with the Latina who nodded curtly. Santana really did have her back and she'd never been more grateful for that and the water that was currently sliding down her throat.

* * *

"When am I going to be able to see our study?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn cuddled up on the couch in the lounge later that evening. Quinn smirked,

"When it's done."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting for some of the furniture to be delivered."

"I'm still trying to figure out why you needed new furniture when you actually have an office to work at."

"It's actually a floor."

"Same thing," Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's desire to always be correct. It was similar to the way she always needed to be correct too.

"No it isn't. An office suggests a small business that I work for. A floor of a building suggests a small business that I run. That floor of the building has a few small offices within it." Quinn smiled proudly.

"Whatever," Rachel drawled.

"Anyway, I want us to have a study so that if we do have to work from home, we won't clutter the dining table, our bedroom or in here." Quinn stated.

"I guess although you'll definitely be using it more than I will."

"We'll see…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that when you see how good it is you'll want to bring some work home just to use it."

"I'll just sit and watch you work." Rachel stated firmly. Quinn poked her gently in the sides. "I'm kidding. I have definitely learnt my lesson. I know not to interrupt you when you have deadlines to meet."

"Well I am important person now so I have a lot more responsibility."

"I'm so proud of you Quinn. You've worked your ass off to get your website to become one of the biggest entertainment pages online."

"I wouldn't say it's one of the biggest…"

"It's getting there. Clearly it's going somewhere otherwise we wouldn't have had enough money to put a deposit down for this place."

"I guess…" Quinn laughed. "You helped pay for this place though Miss Hotshot Broadway Actress!"

"Meh." She smirked. For the past eight months Rachel had been playing Nessarose in Wicked whilst Quinn's small scale entertainment review website had developed from already released movies and albums to new releases, new artists, bands and performers. She employed enough people to warrant a floor on one of the city's skyscrapers and her own CEO title. Together they were starting to settle financially and had bought their apartment with their futures in mind.

"I'm really happy with how the apartment is looking." Rachel mused.

"I'm glad because I don't plan on moving any other pieces of furniture this evening."

"I did offer to help…"

"I gladly accepted however once you tried to help move a table and almost broke your nose by tripping over one of the legs we decided you needed to just sit and direct."

"Well that's what I was doing."

"No, you were being demanding and bossy. Big difference." Quinn replied.

"You love me so I can get away with it."

"I do love you. I hate how you can flutter your eyelids and make me do whatever you wish."

"I only use that when I really want something." Rachel defended.

"Mhmm…"

"I do," Rachel smirked. Her eyes glinted as an idea drifted through her mind. "Baby?" She said sweetly.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Can you show me the study now?"

"Oh no. Nope. No way." Quinn said, her eyes slammed shut in an attempt to maintain her resolve.

"Please Quinn."

"No I want this to be a surprise."

"You know how I feel about surprises."

"You didn't complain about the surprise this morning in the shower." Rachel opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out. "I win, Berry." Quinn sniggered. "Let this one go."

-#-

Rachel did in fact let it go. She let it go for the next two weeks. She came home from work one evening and found the apartment in darkness. "Quinn?" Rachel yelled as she hung up her coat. There was no reply from the blonde. Rachel couldn't recall her girlfriend saying that she had any plans so as far as she was aware she should have been home. "Quinn, are you home?" Rachel yelled, a little bit louder this time. Rachel walked through to their kitchen, on her way she checked their bedroom, lounge and the bathroom.

The writer was nowhere in the apartment. Rachel pulled her phone from her bag and dialled the blonde's number. She heard the chorus to 'Don't Stop' ringing through from the lounge. Immediately the diva knew she wasn't far away. There wasn't even a note on the fridge. She stood facing into the hallway when something on the door in front of her caught her eye. A yellow post it note with a familiar cursive handwriting. _'It's time. Come in. Come and find me. Quinn xXx.' _Eagerly Rachel pushed the handle down and slowly opened the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually waited until Quinn said you could look in." Kurt laughed.

"I have grown some patience you know." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Apparently so…"

"Can I continue?"

* * *

When Rachel's eyes first saw the room before her she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe her eyes. Images of her, Quinn and them together were on the huge wall in front of her. They spanned the entire length of the wall. She forced her eyes away and looked to the night. There was a grey two seater fabric sofa, one space was currently occupied by a blonde woman who was eyeing Rachel intensely. She immediately rushed to the blonde's side and threw her arms around her neck. "You didn't finish looking around yet." Quinn breathed out.

"I don't need to. This is perfect."

"I insist you keep looking." Rachel forced herself up and moved behind the couch to where she had spotted two small bookshelves. She bent down to investigate further, she saw one was of Quinn's books and the other was of Rachel's playbills, CDs and various scripts.

"I like this…" Rachel noted.

"I had to sneak your stuff in small doses."

"Honestly, I hadn't even noticed." Rachel chuckled. "I like these curtains too." She added.

"Well the window in here is pretty big so I figured we would want some privacy in here. This is our special room. It's just for you and me."

"Don't we have a bedroom that is just for us?"

"Well yeah but I don't want to hang out in our bedroom watching movies when we could be messing up another room."

"…and we couldn't do that in the lounge?"

"Keep looking around and see what might make this room more special than our lounge."

"I like this secrecy and mystery." Rachel commented as she began to walk back to the blonde.

"Keep looking…"

"Okay, okay." Rachel relented.

She walked over to the picture wall and admired the images. It was as if their relationship had been captured and put on display. She loved it. There were a lot of candids they had taken of each other both individually and together from their days in their apartments, some from their dates and others from their vacations. "This is beautiful, Quinn."

"It took me ages to find somewhere that would print all of these pictures out. I hate how expensive this city actually can be."

"I'll pay for the next set done. This lot can't have been cheap."

"It wasn't that much." Quinn shrugged. She was being dramatic. It wasn't as if she couldn't afford to get things printed.

"Even so…" Rachel replied.

"Never mind the cost, you still haven't found everything."

"There's more?"

"Naturally, I did say that I wanted somewhere other than our bedroom or the lounge to watch movies."

"I know but I don't see a TV or a projector on a table in here."

"You're not looking hard enough." Quinn said playfully. She could see the frustration growing in Rachel's eyes. Quinn smiled and leaned over the arm of the chair, grabbed a small remote and then flicked the side lamp off.

"Erm Quinn, how can I continue looking when there isn't a light?"

"Press the switch by the door…" Quinn instructed. Dutifully Rachel did as she was asked. She moved slowly back to the door and fumbled for the switch. She flicked it upwards and the room was suddenly illuminated. The brunette's head shot up to the ceiling and gazed at the starry lights Quinn had placed on the ceiling.

"How did you?" Rachel asked.

"Shh…" Quinn said as she sneakily pressed the power button on the remote.

A quiet whirring noise stirred inside the room and then an image of the two of them appeared on the previously blank wall in front of the couch. It was then that Rachel looked up and saw a black box with a circle of light emitted from the front. "That's our iPad wallpaper." Rachel stated. "How did you do that?" Rachel asked as she sat back down next to the blonde.

"Well to answer your first question, I got the maintenance guy to wire the electrics for the star lights. I know how much you liked them in my old apartment so that was always going to be a part of this room." Quinn explained. "As for the projector I fixed that up myself. It's all safe and secure. I've hooked it up with the Apple TV and our iPad so we just can just use the iPad to put movies on from either iTunes or NetFlix. Using the iPad means less clutter than using the laptop. I know how much you hate clutter, hence why the projector is wired up above and fixed to the ceiling."

"This is incredible. I love how we can recreate our first date at any point."

"We could even have Pretty Little Liars marathons."

"Can we do that right now?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Are you not tired? You have performed tonight, remember."

"I'm not tired. I'm running on adrenaline."

"Let's watch the pilot and see how we are afterwards."

"Mmm okay." Rachel agreed. She cuddled closer to her girlfriend who wrapped her up in her arms tightly. "Quinn you need to press play first." Quinn reluctantly let go and quickly grabbed the iPad. She found the pilot and pressed play. Once she was done, she pulled her girlfriend back to her. "Thank you for this Quinn."

"You're welcome."

-#-

They watched the episode in silence. They'd seen it so many times together that they practically knew the dialogue. The credits rolled and Rachel turned in Quinn's arms slowly. She lent up and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Promise me something, Quinn."

"Anything." Quinn replied, her voice quiet as she adjusted to speaking again. "I'd give you the world if I could."

"Promise me that you'll always be as perfect as you have been throughout our relationship."

"That's a big promise. It could hurt a lot if I fail."

"You just told me that you'd give me the world if I could."

"I don't want to let you down, so I promise Rachel. I promise that I will always do my best to make everything as close to perfect as I possibly can." Quinn said. She kissed the brunette's head gently and lightly.

"Including your proposal…" Rachel goaded.

"Who says I'm proposing? Why can't it be you?" Quinn replied. She pulled her head back to stare into her girlfriend's brown eyes.

"Let's face it Quinn, out of the two of us, you're the romantic. I'm the diva and love being romanced."

"I like being romanced too!" Quinn defended.

"You prefer giving the attention than receiving it. Admit it." Rachel stated. She fought to raise an eyebrow similar to the one the blonde can do but she failed dramatically. So she continued to speak. "Can I give you an example?"

"Go for it,"

"Say I was to propose to you in the middle of a restaurant, everyone would stop eating, waiters would stop serving and taking orders as they wait eagerly for your answer. Your face would burn because of all of the attention and what should be one of the best moments in your life ends up being awful."

"Can I interrupt?" Quinn said, she didn't want for the diva to respond before she continued. "You would be asking me to spend the rest of my life with you how would I ever turn that down?"

"I'm not saying you'd say 'no' but you wouldn't enjoy it anywhere as near as much as you should."

"Okay point taken, but what if you proposed somewhere when we were on our own?"

"I wouldn't. I'm Rachel Berry, I live for the applause. A successful proposal would only result in tumultuous applause." Rachel chucked.

"You wouldn't avoid the applause just for one night?"

"I could…" Rachel sniggered. Quinn knew this battle was over. She knew within the first few months they'd been dating that this was the real deal. She knew that she would marry the brunette some day.

They sat and soaked up the silence. Rachel looked around the room that Quinn had spent weeks planning, preparing and creating. She loved how the blonde's love for her emanated around the room. She was brought from her thoughts by a quiet voice. "I'll do it."

"Hmmm?"

"I'll be the one to propose."

"Really?" Rachel replied.

"Of course. There was never any doubt. I love you with all that I am and all that I could ever intend and hope to be. Proposing to you has always been part of my plan."

"I love you so much Quinn. So much more than I ever thought possible."

"It won't be anytime soon," Quinn warned. "We need to learn how to live together first. I want to know all of your little quirks before I decided to commit to them." Rachel laughed as Quinn said the last part. She playfully swatted the blonde's knee. "I'm kidding, not about it happening straight away because we do need to learn everything about each other before we get married."

"I agree. Just so you know I'd say 'yes' right now but we wouldn't have to start planning for a year or two." Rachel hinted.

"Nope. Not happening." Quinn replied.

"What if I do this?" Rachel said, she fluttered her eyelashes and pouted.

"Most definitely not."

"Baby…" Rachel whined.

"Not working…" Quinn responded. She got up and walked out of the den and towards their bedroom.

"I know but it was worth a shot." Rachel replied as she followed her into their bedroom. The blonde had begun to undress and Rachel stood in the doorway and stared. Her mouth hung open as the blonde's abs and chest were slowly exposed to her. All immediate thoughts vacated her head and in entered the very naughty and dirty thoughts.

"Have I told you how much I love what you have done for me?" Rachel finally said. She moved towards her girlfriend. "Giving me the strength to come out; supporting me when RENT didn't take off as well as expected; experiencing new places; helping buy our first place; recreating the den because you knew how much I loved the one at your old apartment; promising to make every moment we share perfect. You do so much for me, Quinn."

"I do it willingly because I love you. I adore you. You are my entire world."

"You're mine. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say 'no'…" Quinn quirked her eyebrow, silently requesting that she continue. "I was going to say that you should let me show you how much I love you." Rachel said. A cheeky smirk stretched across her face. Quinn's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ohh!" She exclaimed.

"Mmm hmmm."

"How do you go from loving and soppy to horny in less than three seconds?"

"It's a gift."

"Apparently so." Rachel turned away knowing full well that the blonde was staring at her as she began to undress. She shimmied out of her skinny jeans and pulled off her top. She reached up behind herself to unhook her bra but was beaten by the blonde. Quinn pressed herself against Rachel and began kissing her ear. She peppered kisses down her neck and along the bare tanned shoulder as she unfastened the brunette's bra.

* * *

"OKAY! That story stops right there!" Tina exclaimed

"Oh Tina!" Rachel laughed.

"Don't 'Oh Tina' me. I am not listening to your graphic sexual tales."

"I wasn't going to."

"Liar." Tina snapped. Kurt and Blaine watched on in sheer amusement. They were both a little relieved that Tina interrupted when she did because despite Blaine loving Rachel's lack of filter there had been previous encounters that had been described in far too much detail. In fairness he liked when Rachel let things slip not when she said them purposely. Kurt was relieved because there were parts of his best friend's life that not even he wanted to know about.

"I am so glad you stepped in there, Tina." Kurt said as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Let's refocus…" He added as he poured himself a very full glass of mojito cocktail.

* * *

"So you built a replica of your den and promised you'd marry her?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded in slight confusion. Surely that was obvious given the story she had just told. "I'd give it a seven on the romantic scale."

"It's way more than that," Alexa defended. Emily and Kate both joined her in agreement. "She created a space in their apartment that was just for them."

"They do have a bedroom for that," Nate interjected.

"The den is for them to get away from everything. The real world stops at the door." Alexa argued back. Quinn just sat and watched as her friends argued back and forth. She loved the den and Rachel loved the den.

"Hold up guys, let me put it this way." She interrupted. "How many of you have had to get something from my bedroom when you've visited?" They all raised their hands. "How many of you have stayed here?" Santana, Alexa and Nate raised their hands. "Where did you sleep?

"In here." They all replied together.

"How many of you have actually seen what's behind the door?" This time they all shook their heads. "In there is a perfect couch where you could get a great night's sleep and have some privacy instead of sleeping out here. That room however is mine and Rachel's safe haven. Our problems can follow us everywhere, they can enter our dreams when we sleep or enter our thoughts when we're cooking or watching TV. When we're in there, together, the world stops. The time is ours and only ours. It may just be a room but it's another world to us." She finished before she downed the rest of her drink before they forced her, she knew she'd said the banned word. The others digested what she had said while Santana opened her mouth to speak.

"I'd still give it a seven." She snorted.

"Why is that Santana?"

"I've heard how you proposed and that is definitely superior."

"Yeah it definitely is!" Will agreed. "Plus I'm sure you and Rachel slept together afterwards, so you know, don't stop after she says yes." He added as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're so desperate," Emily sighed as she rolled her eyes. Quinn laughed awkwardly.

"No matter how many times you ask, I'm not telling you any stories like that!" She reprimanded. "Now I'll tell you the proposal story…"

* * *

"I want to hear the proposal story." Blaine said.

"The full works…" Kurt added. They both knew it of course but hearing it aloud was much better.

"Okay okay." Rachel argued. It didn't take much this was a story not known by many but was definitely one of her favourites.


	5. A Number of Proposals

_AN: So that update schedule idea didn't work... I work two jobs now so it's a longer update but even more loosely edited. Enjoy. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting. :)_

* * *

"There's our little girl!" A male voice boomed as the door to Rachel's childhood home opened.

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed. Quinn covered her ears to avoid any permanent damage.

"I'm so glad you're home!" LeRoy said as they entered the house. "Both of you," he added.

"Thanks for inviting us, LeRoy." Quinn replied as she was pulled into a hug by the man.

"We should be thanking the two of you for taking time out of your hectic schedules." Another male voice called from the kitchen.

"DAD!" Rachel yelled, she rushed over to the other man and threw her arms around the taller spectacled man. "I missed you little girl."

"I missed you too, Dad. I missed both of you."

"Why don't you and Quinn take your luggage upstairs while your Dad and I fix us some drinks." LeRoy suggested.

"Come on Quinn," Rachel said as she took off up the stairs towards her bedroom. Quinn shook her head and picked up both sets of luggage and followed her to the diva's bedroom.

-#-

"So how's the business, Daddy?" Rachel asked over their coffee once the bags had been placed in the diva's bedroom. LeRoy owned his own music shop. Hiram worked as a chef for a hotel in the local area. "It's okay at the moment. It's hard to compete with low budget websites like Amazon and the digital downloads market continues to grow but we're still going."

"I'll definitely be visiting at some point. I want to check out your vinyl collection. Rachel just bought me an antique record player but it's too amazing just to look at."

"Well make sure to tell my employees that you get a family discount."

"Oh no, not a chance." Quinn argued. "If you give discount to me then how you do expect to compete with other retailers?" She added and before he could argue back Rachel started to speak.

"What's new around here then?"

"Erm, Breadstix was closed down due to some food and health violations." The girls screwed up their noses in disgust. "We hadn't been there since LeRoy found a hair in his salad."

"Eww!" Rachel blurted.

"I am so glad I haven't been there since the first year of college."

"I don't think I've been there since high school. It wasn't exactly a vegan's paradise."

"What are they doing with the space?" Quinn asked. "It's in a good location, there are a ton of possibilities."

"It's obvious which one of you two runs a business." LeRoy joked. Quinn shrugged and laughed. "I'm telling you if I still, well we still, lived here." Quinn corrected and Rachel beamed. "I would definitely look at the value of that place and probably invest in it." She added.

"What would you want with a restaurant?" Rachel asked.

"The location provides a high turnover of customers. You could cater for everyone, have themed evenings to bring some culture to this town. The possibilities are endless."

"I like your thinking Quinn." Hiram commented. "You definitely have an eye for business."

"You know she does. You did visit Fabray Entertainment Online HQ when you came to visit."

"I know but the catering industry is worlds apart from the entertainment industry."

"The skills are transferrable. You just have to think in detail about every option. Weigh up the pros and cons of the venture. Work up whether the risk is worth it," Quinn said. She enjoyed thinking about new business ventures even if she never went through with any. "Maybe you and I could sit down and discuss the expansion of the record shop." LeRoy chimed.

"You just said that it's 'okay at the moment'. It must be doing well if you're thinking of expanding, Daddy." Rachel interjected.

"I was thinking of going online actually."

"A good move," Quinn commented.

"I know you started your business online and it's grown magnificently so I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure." Quinn grinned.

Quinn's relationship with Rachel's Dads had been relatively plain sailing. They appreciated how the blonde gave Rachel her space to grow but also helped her reach the lights of Broadway by any means possible. The first time they met, Quinn had wowed them with her impeccable manners, fancy cuisine and her attention to Rachel. They were impressed at how Rachel's impulsive nature appeared to have been tamed. They expected their daughter to be settled down by now but seeing how her and Quinn's relationship had developed, they knew an engagement couldn't be too far in the future. They had been together for four years and had grown so much. They couldn't wait for the blonde woman to be a legal member of their family.

-#-

Rachel and Quinn cooked the two men dinner that evening. They'd found a recipe online and had been desperate to try and create it. They hadn't had too many opportunities together in the past couple of weeks, so now was their perfect chance. "Girls, these stuffed courgettes are beautiful." LeRoy boomed.

"Rachel you certainly have come a long way in the last four years. I can remember when your Dad and I would go away when you were in high school. I would have to make you meals just so you wouldn't starve." Hiram laughed.

"We were so relieved when you and Kurt moved in together for college because that boy can cook." LeRoy added.

"On our first date Rachel made me chicken pasta and gagged at the smell. She admitted that Kurt had helped her with the food." Quinn laughed.

"I had to try and impress you. You had made everything vegan for your version of our first date." Rachel defended.

"Well since then your culinary confidence has certainly developed." Quinn smiled proudly.

"We won't be outdone. Tomorrow night your Dad and me will cook dinner for you."

"This was one of my reasons for visiting. I love your cooking, Hiram."

"Stop sweet talking me, Quinn. We both already like you." He joked in response.

"You're so cheeky H. I certainly know where Rachel gets that from."

"What do you think she got from me?" LeRoy asked, genuinely curious.

"Her theatrics!" Quinn replied instantly.

"HEY!" They both replied.

"Don't deny it, I've seen you when your favourite act doesn't win 'The X Factor'."

"Or 'Hell's Kitchen'," Hiram added jokingly.

"Or 'American Idol',"

"Fine!" LeRoy relented. "I have a thing for reality television and an unhealthy desire to be right. That doesn't make me theatrical."

"I agree, Daddy."

"Those two are just being mean." LeRoy huffed. He folded his arms dramatically.

"As usual." Rachel added, she mimicked her father's posture. Hiram and Quinn couldn't hold back their laughter. "Come on Daddy. Let's go and watch some television. These two can clear away."

"I agree!" LeRoy said triumphantly. They both rose from the table and stormed through to the lounge, leaving the other two still shaking with laughter.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't make it?" Rachel asked over breakfast the next morning.

"I wish I could but I got a really worried email from Joe this morning. He's panicking that he may have just lost a huge interview."

"He can't attempt to sort it himself?"

"He's in pieces. He keeps saying he's failed me."

"How exactly has he lost the deal?"

"He couldn't meet the demands from the agent," Quinn sighed.

"You think you can?"

"I'm the CEO. If I call they're more likely to respond and consider lowering their demands. They feel slightly more important that the boss is calling to secure their deal."

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"It depends how quickly I can get in touch with the agent, whether I can actually meet their demands and whether I can attempt to counter offer."

"Will you come and meet me once you're done?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Certainly,"

"Next time we go away, you are banned from checking your emails."

"I promise. I'm sorry that I can't go with you but I'm sure that you will have a lovely time catching up with everyone at this little reunion."

"It's a shame that we can't make this great big grand entrance but I suppose it is only lunch at Mr Schuester's house."

"We've been together four years Rachel. I don't think we can make a big grand entrance anymore. I think the surprise people once had when you and I started dating may have just about passed." Quinn laughed. "You might also want to try and call him Will too."

"I guess so. You and I don't have the wow factor anymore," Rachel smirked. "Plus calling him Will is just strange."

"I know, but baby, remember that if this was a formal event you know I'd drop work like a ton of bricks to be there with you."

"I know you would." Rachel smiled. "I'll clean up down here, why don't you go down to my Dads' office and start trying to get your stuff sorted. You never know, by the time Kurt arrives to pick me up you could be all done." She added optimistically.

"Right on it," Quinn said. She bounded out of the kitchen. She quickly grabbed her laptop from Rachel's bedroom and then headed to Hiram and LeRoy's office down the corridor. She had no intentions of sorting out any work. Joe had secured the deal but Quinn had managed to convince him to send her a bogus email. She just needed time alone with Rachel's Dads. She had something important to ask them. She browsed the internet looking at Rachel's favourite jewellery websites. The time seemed to pass so slowly whilst she was waiting for Rachel to leave. She had approximately thirty minutes until the Berry men got home from grocery shopping and she wanted Rachel gone before they got home. She didn't want to have to lie to her all over again. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly picked her phone up and pretended she was waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. Rachel cautiously opened the door, Quinn beckoned her in. She placed the phone down on the desk feigning frustration.

"No luck?" Rachel asked as she took a seat on the blonde's lap.

"Not yet. I've tried calling a few times but there's been no answer."

"So you won't be ready to leave in the next ten minutes?"

"No way. I'm nowhere near ready."

"Well at least you showered this morning before breakfast." Quinn nodded. "I also laid out a change of clothes to save you the hassle later."

"Thank you baby." Quinn said gratefully. Rachel's phone buzzed diverting her attention from the blonde. "That's Kurt, he's outside." Rachel said as she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"I'm sorry that I might not be able to make this."

"It's okay," Rachel replied flatly.

"Tell everyone I send them my best."

"I will. I hope you get this sorted soon, then we can go back to enjoying our vacation."

"Me too," Quinn agreed. She pecked the diva's lips chastely. "Bye sweetie."

"See you soon baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn replied as she watched the brunette walk towards the office door. She turned and blew the blonde a kiss before she closed the door. A couple of minutes later and Quinn heard a car door slam and an engine rev. She watched as Kurt's car took off from the kerb. Quinn took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She went over her speech in her head. Her heart started beating faster and she was pretty sure that there was about fifty butterflies in her stomach, flapping away and pulling her attention from her thoughts. She heard another car pulling onto the driveway and was relieved to see LeRoy and Hiram getting out and starting to unload the trunk. She stood up on shaky legs and forced herself down the stairs to the kitchen.

LeRoy and Hiram were putting away groceries when Quinn entered the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Oh Quinn, we thought the two of you had gone." Hiram said when he turned around and saw her sat there.

"Is Rachel still getting ready?" LeRoy asked when he turned to face his husband and her.

"Of course she is Lee. This is Rachel, she's never ready first." Hiram joked.

"Actually Rachel has already left."

"Oh," LeRoy replied, confusion set on his face.

"Are you not feeling too good?" Hiram asked.

"Well I have some flutters in my stomach but that's to be expected." The men exchanged similar furrowed brows and confused glances. "I need to talk to you guys."

"We're listening." LeRoy said as he and Hiram joined Quinn at the table.

"I don't really know how to say this, ask this."

"Take your time, sweetie."

"I love Rachel, more than anything in the world." Quinn began, she paused and before she could continue Hiram spoke. "We know Quinn. We love how much you love, protect and honour our daughter. We used to worry about her in the city, even after she'd been there for years but knowing she has you to come home to and to make her feel loved and special. Well, it's definitely a relief, Quinn."

"Well that's what I want to talk to you two about."

"Oh god, you two haven't had a fight, have you? She hasn't stormed out, has she?" LeRoy blurted dramatically.

"Of course they haven't. There are no signs of tears on Quinn's face. Everything's fine. just give the girl a minute to process her thoughts." Hiram said. He knew where this was headed.

Quinn closed her eyes and knew that it was now or never. "When I first met Rachel back in high school she was loud, narcissistic and she had a terrible dress sense." She opened her eyes and saw the men grinning at the memory. "High school wasn't easy but we graduated on good terms but like a lot of people we just grew apart. The years I spent during college were intense. I spent a lot of it locked in a library. Studying, researching, anything to keep my mind occupied. I started my own company during my final year and I never imagined it being one tenth as successful as it has become. I moved to New York, fully expecting it to fail. I thought it would lose momentum as my audition schedule became more intense and the rejections came in thick and fast. The more rejections I got the more I auditions I booked, I wanted to prove that I could do this but I wasn't used to rejection so I took a back step and focused on developing the website. If this was proving successful then maybe it was meant to be. I was meant to review instead of be reviewed. I threw myself into work until I met Rachel a few months later and we bonded over coffee and exchanged numbers. It was as if we'd never lost contact but something else was different, there was a spark. A flirt. Something special and luckily we both wanted to explore that." Quinn explained, she hated how lost she was. Struggling between paychecks but she knew that if you really want to achieve something, you really need to put in the effort.

"You both know how Rachel felt after RENT didn't take off. She was heartbroken. All her hard work was for nothing but I knew she'd make it. I knew she'd get to Broadway. She's determined and passionate. When she found out RENT had been pulled, she came over to my apartment and broke down. Her world was crashing. I took her into the den and switched the star lights on. We laid under them for hours until her tears became sobs and until they became quiet whimpers. I held her until she had no more tears left to cry. I told her that I loved her for the first time that night. I loved her no matter what she achieved. I knew she'd get back up and would get something else. Something bigger. She did. She got Wicked and I was so proud that I got to sit in the front row on her debut. My love for her grows every single day. I have had an amazing four years with Rachel as my girlfriend. I've been by her side for all of her successes and she has for mine.

"I know that I want her by my side for the rest of my life. I want to continue to share our successes. I want to walk the red carpet to those big and glitzy award ceremonies. I want to beam proudly as she achieves that EGOT status. I guess what I want more than ever is to marry your daughter. I want our little girl or boy to have her big brown eyes and massive personality. So what I'm asking for here is your permission. Your permission to ask Rachel to marry me." Quinn concluded. She looked at the men with hope in her eyes and it was at that point she saw the tears in theirs.

"Of course Quinn!" Hiram exclaimed. "Of course!" He repeated. "It would be an honour to have you in our family. Anyone can see how much the two of you love each other."

"It doesn't matter about your past. It's your future that's important. One that you've already started building with our daughter." LeRoy added.

"Thank you!" Quinn said through her tears. She reached over the breakfast bar and pulled them both into a hug. "I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure Rachel has everything she needs, wants and deserves."

"We know you will Quinn. We've known the first time we met you as Rachel's girlfriend." LeRoy said confidently.

"More importantly, when are you planning on popping the big question?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I wanted your permission first. I haven't even looked at rings yet." She replied. "Unlike Rachel who has started leaving wedding magazines and leaving tabs open on ring websites on our iPad." Hiram and LeRoy let out a full and loud laugh.

"That sounds like Rachel." Hiram commented.

"She's always been as subtle as a brick." Quinn joked. She got up from the table. "I'd better go and change quickly. I promised Rachel I'd join her when I was done."

"What did you tell her you were doing?"

"I told her Joe had lost a huge potential interview and I needed to sort it."

"I like it," Hiram laughed. "Just don't make it a habit. Lying to our daughter." He added sternly.

"I can assure you, I won't." Quinn replied quickly.

"Calm down Quinn. He's joking. We both know you wouldn't lie to Rachel."

"I hate you, H." She joked.

"You're definitely one of us," LeRoy chuckled. "Now go, before Rachel calls to check up on you."

"Going right away!"

Quinn bounded out of the room and skipped up the stairs to the brunette's bedroom. Hurriedly she changed and headed out over to Will's. Rachel was right, calling him Will did sound foreign. She could feel the excitement inside her and it carried her all the way over to his apartment. She stopped suddenly outside the apartment door. She could pass the majority of excitement off as being happy to have clinched the deal but not too much because she was never completely excited when she agreed a deal. The main excitement arrived when the interview was done and ready to post online and Rachel knew that. Quinn definitely needed to dial her excitement back.

* * *

"I remember that day Quinn. You were glowing." Santana interrupted.

"It's so sweet how you asked permission."

"Well I remembered how Rachel told me her Dads used to use old fashioned phrases like 'woo' so I figured they'd appreciate me asking their permission. Besides I wanted their approval too." Quinn smiled.

"Dude… Drink." Santana laughed.

* * *

"So when can we expect you to grace us with your presence again?" Hiram asked over dinner on their final night in Lima. It was a couple of days after Quinn's conversation with Rachel's Dads. "We were thinking of either coming back for Christmas or inviting you two up to ours for Christmas." Rachel replied.

"My Mom is away visiting my sister and her husband this Christmas," Quinn added.

"Quinn and I would sleep in the den and you two could have our room."

"We'd love it if you two could spend Christmas here with us." LeRoy said.

"I'm not sure I'd get time off to take a trip to New York," Hiram remarked. "Christmas is our busiest time of year at the hotel."

"Of course, well that's settled then. Quinn and I will come here at Christmas."

"I'll have the menorah out as well," LeRoy added.

"Instead of doing eight presents we'll just save them until Christmas morning."

"So we're combining Christmas and Hanukkah?"

"It's fair that we pay both religions the same amount of time and enthusiasm." LeRoy stated. "It'll be good practice for when the two of you have children of your own."

"That won't be happening for a few years yet. We aren't even engaged yet." Rachel replied as she nudged Quinn's side. Hiram and LeRoy both noticed Quinn's nonchalant expression. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence only exchanging quiet friendly pleasantries.

Later that evening they were sat in the lounge with the news on when Hiram suddenly turned the television off. "Can I pick your brains?" He said to no one in particular. The three of them exchanged worried glances. "What's up honey?" LeRoy asked his husband.

"I've been thinking about something Quinn said the other day," Rachel missed the raised eyebrow stares LeRoy and Quinn exchanged. "W-w-w-what did I say?" Quinn stuttered.

"Well it's about what you said about Breadstix being in a profitable area?"

"Go on…" LeRoy ushered.

"I want to buy the place and open my own restaurant."

"That's great, Dad!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"You think?" He replied.

"I think so!" Rachel added as she jumped up and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"LeRoy?" Hiram said as he realised his husband hadn't responded.

"How serious about this are you?"

"Well I wanted to discuss it with you further but I was hoping to make an appointment at the bank as soon as possible."

"You know I'll support you with your decision. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I've worked in that hotel for the last fifteen years. I'm ready for a change."

"Go for it, H." Quinn enthused. "I want in though."

"What?"

"I want to invest in it. I'll be a silent partner."

"You're serious?" Rachel asked.

"Deadly." Quinn said flatly. "It's not just because it was my idea but it means you two don't have to take out a ridiculous loan to cover any costs. Any profits from my share can go in a fund for when or if our own child goes to college." Quinn explained carefully and thoughtfully. Rachel's eyes widened at her girlfriend talking about their child. "You need to move quickly though, H. I don't think it'll be on the market for long." Quinn added finally.

"I take it plans to expand the store online are on hold for now then?" Rachel asked.

"That's something me and your Dad will have to discuss." Hiram replied.

"Keep us in the loop when we go home," Quinn requested.

"Definitely, as long as you two do as well." Hiram winked.

"We'd better head up, our flight leaves at noon." Rachel said, she grabbed Quinn's hands who allowed herself to be pulled to her feet by her girlfriend.

"Night girls." LeRoy said.

"Night Daddy. Night Dad." Rachel replied. A few more good nights were said and they finally made it upstairs to bed.

-#-

"It makes me so happy to hear you talking about us having children," Rachel said as they cuddled in bed.

"I mean it. If investing money means making sure our child gets a college education then that's what I'll do."

"I love you so much,"

"I know and I love you too." Quinn replied. She turned towards the brunette and kissed her deeply. "I'm sure us having children isn't that far away."

"I hope not but like I said downstairs you've got to make me your wife first."

"So you keep telling me…" Quinn drawled. "You know I am aware of those wedding magazines and ring websites." She added in a whisper. She felt Rachel smile against her shoulder. "You're going to have to be more specific about the ring you want though."

"Not a chance baby. I'm only going to spend the rest of my life with you if I know you know me inside and out. You would have to propose with the perfect ring."

"That promise to make everything perfect is really going to bite me in the ass, huh?"

"I'm sure it won't… I do not doubt your ability to find the perfect ring."

"I hope it doesn't let you down because I don't think I could handle if you said 'no',"

"I won't say 'no'. I'll just exchange the ring." Rachel giggled.

* * *

"In true Quinn fashion she didn't disappoint did she?" Blaine asked. Rachel shook her head and held her left hand up. Her engagement ring sparkled in the soft light of the room. "She really did well there." Tina mused. "Maybe she could give Mike some tips." They all laughed before Rachel continued with her story.

* * *

It had been almost two months since they'd been in Lima. Almost two months since Hiram had decided to open his own restaurant with Quinn's financial backing and almost two months since LeRoy and Hiram had given Quinn permission to propose to Rachel. Rachel was currently at rehearsals and Quinn was occupying the dining table. Actually she couldn't see the surface of the table. Scattered across were bridal magazines, ring brochures and mind maps that the blonde had created outlining her many proposal ideas. She'd had a lot but none seemed special enough. She had the usual ideas of: candlelit dinner; romantic stroll through Central Park; under the stars in the den. She just couldn't decide. There were so many possibilities and she could only use one for her one chance at asking Rachel to be her wife. Her mind buzzed with all her thoughts until one slapped her in the face. She picked her phone up and dialled. She didn't bother with greeting the other person, instead she jumped right in, "I really need your help."

"Shoot," the voice replied. Just as Quinn was about to reply she heard the elevator ding on the other side of the front door and her heard dropped. She hadn't expected Rachel to be home this early. If anything she expected her to be late, rehearsals usually ran over.

"I'll call you back." Quinn said hurriedly. She hung up the phone and hurried out into the hallway.

Rachel eyed her suspiciously when she entered the apartment as the blonde was just standing there in the hallway. "Quinn? Is everything okay?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I was just…reading and I thought I heard the elevator." Quinn lied. "You're home early."

"I know. We've been given the afternoon off. It's an understudy rehearsal."

"Oh." Quinn replied. "Why don't you go and take a relaxing bath and then we'll go and watch a film."

"Sounds perfect," Rachel mused as she headed to their bathroom.

"If you need anything just shout," Quinn said to the brunette's retreating back. Once Quinn saw the bathroom door close, she darted into the dining room and quickly gathered her plans, brochures and magazines. She stuffed them back into the bottom of her closet and covered them carefully with a throw blanket. She pulled her phone out and tapped a quick text. _**'Sorry for hanging up. Rachel got home earlier than expected. I'll call you when I've got enough spare time.'**_

-#-

In Lima, Hiram smirked at the text and then proceeded to show his husband. "I wonder what that could be about." LeRoy sniggered.

"I think our little girl might be getting asked a serious life changing question in the very near future."

"I'm confused. Quinn has a proven track record for being remarkably romantic, why would she ask for help?" LeRoy questioned. Hiram had shared their quick phone exchange earlier with him.

"I have no idea but we'll find out in due course, I'd imagine."

* * *

"I can't believe you sucked up and asked your girlfriend's Dads for proposal ideas." Will laughed.

"How would you propose, Will? If you had to propose right now?" Emily remarked smartly.

"Errr…"

"Exactly! You have no clue how difficult it is to plan the perfect proposal. One that you and your partner will remember for the rest of your lives together."

"…and you do?" Kate enquired which caused a blush to spread on her girlfriend's face. "Errr… no. I just remember when my brother was planning his proposal. He was so stressed!" Emily explained quickly.

"Smooth…" Alexa mumbled. Emily shot her a cold glare. Quinn noticed and quickly began to speak again.

* * *

"Rach? Are you ready?" The blonde yelled through their apartment.

"Almost!"

"We need to leave soon if we stand any chance of making this flight."

"Don't panic Quinn. I'll be ready in two minutes." Rachel assured her. It wasn't missing the flight that worried her, it was the preparations in Lima that were worrying her. Hiram's restaurant was opening and they were heading back for it. They were then staying for about a week for their Christmas visit.

"I want to make sure I have everything."

"Even if you don't pack something I'm sure you'll have spares at your Dads' house or at the store." Quinn remarked.

"Meh," Rachel replied. She double checked that all her presents were safely packed in her luggage. "I'm ready!" She yelled to her girlfriend who hurriedly jumped to her feet.

"About time too!" She joked. "Are you looking forward to seeing your Dad's restaurant?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to see what he's done with the place."

"Me either, it'll be nice to see where my investment has gone." Quinn agreed.

"It'll also be nice to spend Christmas back in Lima with our family." The blonde added.

"It'll be strange not to spend it alone with you but I like being able to see my Dads during the festive period."

"How long has it been since you spent the holidays back home?" Quinn asked.

"Since before we got together. It's a shame your Mom won't be around."

"I know but it's her year to go to my sister and her husband's place."

"Maybe next year we can have everyone at ours for a party or dinner of some description?"

"Maybe," Quinn pondered. "We'd have to pay for their hotels but that's okay. If you want a big family Christmas then that is what you shall receive."

"You're too perfect." Rachel stated as she kissed the blonde lightly on the lips. "Let's go," she said once she'd released the blonde's lips. They picked up their suitcases and headed out of the apartment, both eagerly anticipating the coming holiday but for different reasons…

-#-

"This place is looking great, Hiram." Quinn said as she, Rachel and Rachel's fathers looked around the restaurant. "I like how you've removed those booths from the middle and placed them on the outside of the area instead." Rachel added.

"How many people are you employing?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Hiram replied honestly. "I don't know how popular or busy we're going to be."

"Always try and over prepare. You should have enough staff to ensure a quick but pleasant service, a good turnaround in the kitchen and enough covering the bar." Quinn explained. "Just hire people on low hour contracts with the possibility of overtime that way you can always extend their hours if you are busier than anticipated or share hours evenly during less busy periods."

"How do you know all of this?" LeRoy asked, clearly interested in the blonde's understanding of the business world. "This is far more knowledgeable than just transferrable skills."

"I took a couple of business modules in college." She shrugged. "Can we see the kitchen?" She asked.

"Not me," Rachel said as she moved to sit on one of the bar stools at the bar.

"Of of course not… diva." Hiram laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with not wanting to step foot in the place that prepares my food."

"Of course not." Hiram mocked. "Come on, Quinn. I'll show you."

Quinn followed the man through the double doors while LeRoy remained with Rachel. "Is everything prepared for your opening night tonight?"

"You make it sound like my Broadway debut." Hiram laughed. "It is quite a big event but everything will definitely go smoothly."

"So everything is prepared?" Quinn enquired.

"I followed your instructions to the letter. It'll be perfect."

"It has to be." Quinn urged.

"I know, I know."

"Have you got a confirmed guest list?"

"I certainly do." He confirmed. "Relax Quinn, everything is completely and thoroughly organised."

"Well it's in your very capable hands." She commented as they walked back into the restaurant. "You really need to look around that kitchen Rachel. Your Dad has done an amazing job."

"I'll trust your judgement," Rachel smirked. "Besides I'll get a very good idea of how 'amazing' of a job he's done when our child's college dream is paid."

"Yeah yeah," Hiram waved off. "Anyway I do have some things I still need to prepare for tonight's opening service."

"We get the hint. We'll see you later. Our table is booked, right?" LeRoy replied.

"Of course but if you're late and I have a queue out of that door, I will have to give it away." He joked. He exchanged hugs with Quinn and then his daughter. LeRoy gave him a soft kiss before pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't get too stressed tonight," LeRoy whispered as they broke apart.

"I can't promise anything," Hiram joked in response.

-#-

"What are you planning on wearing tonight?" Rachel asked a while later. LeRoy had decided to take a nap to try and calm the nerves he was feeling for his husband. Rachel and Quinn were lying on the brunette's bed. "Well it's a big event, so I was thinking a classy dress."

"Colour?"

"I brought three colours: cream, blue and black."

"Go with the black," Rachel instructed. "I'll wear black too. We won't stand out among the décor and therefore we won't detract from all the positive attention my Dad will be receiving this evening." Rachel continued.

"Mhmm…" Quinn hummed. She was listening but she definitely had bigger things on her mind. "I'll go and shower now and then you can." Rachel said. Quinn just nodded and watched as her girlfriend walked into her ensuite bathroom. Quinn's mind was buzzing as she figured out what she wanted to say tonight. Her usually so eloquent and romantic mind was failing her at the moment she needed it the most. So much had happened over the last four years; so much love had grown and developed. So many promises had been made, yet the sanctity of marriage generated the biggest promises of all to love; to honour; to keep safe; and to cherish that one person for the rest of your lives. She was drawn from her thoughts when the bathroom door opened and her girlfriend exited wrapped in a thick and fluffy towel. "I kind of wish tonight wasn't so important," Quinn drawled.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

"You just look so hot, standing there in that towel…"

"I do?" Rachel flirted.

"You definitely do. Don't even try to be coy about it. You know what you do to me." Quinn laughed.

"Well I'm sorry but you need to get showered. I used most of the hot water but that'll be okay because I can sense you need a cold one anyway." Rachel sniggered. Reluctantly Quinn stood and dragged herself into the bathroom. She definitely needed that cold shower. She may have also found something worthy of saying.

* * *

"You went from worried to horny in the space of ten seconds," Will said, his mouth gaping open.

"That's the power of Rachel," Quinn replied. "She's absolutely perfect."

"Quit drooling and drink up, Q." Nate laughed.

"Shit." Quinn growled.

* * *

"I can't believe the car park is empty." Rachel said. There was a look of astonishment in her eyes and the sound of shock in her voice as they pulled into the restaurant lot. "Oh please say that he's got at least some customers who took a cab to get here." LeRoy prayed from the backseat of the car. Rachel drove into a space at the front, close to the entrance. "Even if we're his only customers tonight, he'll be happy." Quinn said as they all got out of the car.

"He's going to be devastated." LeRoy mumbled, he ignored the blonde's optimism. His heart heavy with sadness for his husband.

"I know." Rachel whined. Quinn took her hand and led her into the restaurant behind LeRoy who had already stormed inside.

"It's going to be fine, Rach." Quinn said as she pressed a light kiss to Rachel's cheek. "I hope so." Quinn held the door open for her girlfriend who cautiously stepped inside. Quinn heard the brunette gasp and quickly followed her.

The restaurant was illuminated by candles and small lights. A single candle was on a table in the centre of the restaurant. Quinn laced her fingers with the brunette's and walked them over to the table. The blonde pulled a chair out for the diva to sit on. Rachel graciously obliged and sat on the chair. She removed her coat whilst Quinn joined her on the other side of the table. Soft music played quietly helping to maintain a calm ambience.

"The people of Lima don't know what they're missing." Rachel said as she looked over the wine list. "I think we're at the wrong table though. There isn't a space for Daddy." Rachel realised.

"Your Daddy won't be joining us. In fact, no one will be joining us tonight." Quinn retorted. The diva looked confused so Quinn continued. "I hired the entire restaurant for the two of us. Your Daddy is keeping your Dad company in the kitchen. You and I are the only names on the guest list for tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I haven't done anything romantic for a while and I thought why shouldn't we be the first two to eat at '_Hiram's_'?"

"So tonight isn't opening night?"

"Not officially. The restaurant opens to the general public after the holidays."

"So tonight is a date?"

"I'm glad you got there in the end," Quinn laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed with her girlfriend. "Should we start with a bottle of house red?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head. "You can but I'm driving."

"Ah, well your Daddy already agreed to drive home. So, house red?"

"Go on. You've twisted my arm," Rachel smirked. The blonde got the attention of the waitress who was sat at the table closest to the kitchen. Moments later the red haired waitress returned with the wine, a bucket of ice and two glasses. Quinn thanked her before she handed the brunette a menu and proceeded to pour them both a large glass of wine. "To us," Quinn said as she toasted and clinked their glasses together.

An hour later and they were beyond full. The food had been incredibly tasty. Hiram definitely knew how to cook and once the restaurant opened properly they both knew it was going to be a roaring success. "Another drink?" Quinn said lifting the bottle, Rachel nodded. Quinn's hands shook as she poured another two glasses. She knew that her time was approaching. "Are you okay, baby?" Rachel asked. "Your hands are shaking." She added.

"I'm fine." Quinn assured her. "I'm happy that we got to spend time together on our own tonight."

"Me too, it's nice to just sit, eat and chat."

"We've both been pretty busy lately."

"We have but we always make time for each other. We always have." Rachel stated as she sipped on her wine.

"We always will?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I'd certainly like to think so."

"Good," Quinn smiled. She knew this was the time.

Quinn reached across the table and grabbed both of Rachel's hands. "Rachel, there's another reason I hired the restaurant out tonight. You know how much I've invested in this place. It's a good amount but I wanted to invest for two reasons. Number one is so that your Dad can achieve his dream without racking up thousands of dollars worth of debt. I also wanted an investment that would return some money into a separate bank account specifically for our son or daughter's college fund. I'm planning for our future and this isn't anything new. I've told you this before on many occasions.

"I've been wracking my brains for something amazing to say to make this moment truly memorable. I have been so worried but every time I look at you those fears just dissipate. I forget my worries or my troubles. I did the day we met at the coffee shop. I did during our first make everything in my life perfect. I know that when I'm panicking about having another child and all the memories since Beth resurfacing that all I need to do is look at you and I know everything will be okay. I know that when I'm terrified waiting for you at the end of that alter, worried that you aren't going to show. I know that the moment you appear any nerves and fears will just vanish because you are the only person I ever want to feel this passionately about. I cannot explain or put into words how much I love you. I wake up holding you and go to sleep with you in my arms and it still isn't enough.

"We've had an incredible four years together and I promise to keep you safe, cherished, wanted and most importantly: loved." Quinn concluded. She stared deep into the brunette's brown eyes. She released Rachel's hands and rose from the table. She pulled a small box from the inside of her coat. She got down on one knee and opened the box. The ring inside was a nine carat white gold ring with a solitaire diamond resting in a six claw illusion setting. Rachel gasped through the tears when she saw it. "Quinn," she croaked.

"Shh..," Quinn whispered as she held back the tears. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Rachel smiled through her tears and choked back her sniffles. "Yes. Yes. Yes of course. I want everything that you just said. I want to have you by my side through everything. I love you Quinn and it would be an honour to be your wife." Quinn gently pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Rachel's left ring finger. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Does the ring fit well enough?" Quinn asked as she sat back at the table, her smile stretching the full width of her face.

"It's a little loose but I don't care; it's perfect."

"We'll get it resized when we get back to New York."

"Well until then I'm not taking it off and once it's resized I won't ever take it off."

"I will certainly attest to that." Quinn laughed.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I know, I love you too."

"I guess we'd better tell the two who are probably pressing their ears up to the kitchen door right now." Rachel joked. "They knew right?" She stood from the table.

"Yeah they knew. I asked their permission of course."

"Oh you are the cutest." Rachel gushed before pulling her new fiancée into a hug.

"I like to do things properly. Or at least try to." Quinn smirked.

"Come on, let's go break the news to my Dads, oh wait, soon to be our Dads." Rachel exclaimed as she clapped her hands together excitedly. She linked her arm with Quinn's and dragged her towards the kitchen. They burst through the kitchen door and they were immediately faced with two smiling men. "Hi girls," Hiram mumbled.

"Hi Dad. Daddy." Rachel addressed them both and really struggled to contain herself. "Quinn and I have some news."

"You do?" LeRoy sniggered.

"Mhmm!" Quinn hummed.

"Well we're…" Rachel started but stopped suddenly when she saw the men inch forward on their seats. "You're what sweetie?" LeRoy urged.

"Quinn and I are… ENGAGED. We're engaged!" Rachel exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh. That's old news." Hiram yawned.

"I thought it was something much more exciting," LeRoy retorted.

"Did you not hear me? I said Quinn and I are engaged. We're getting married!"

"We heard you," LeRoy said plainly, he enjoyed watching his daughter get worked up. His husband nudged him. "Oh screw this!" LeRoy exclaimed. "OUR BABY GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"Oh you guys are impossible!" Rachel laughed as they pulled her and Quinn into a hug.

"We're both thrilled for the two of you! Quinn, we can't wait for you to be our daughter-in-law. Legally of course, because you're already like a daughter to us."

"I can't wait to have you two as my Dads." Quinn admitted.

"You know what I can't wait for?" Rachel said when they broke apart and put her arm around the blonde's waist. Quinn dropped her and head and looked into the brunette's eyes. "What?"

"To be married to you. Plain and simple."

"Me too," Quinn replied placing a light kiss on the brunette's lips.

* * *

"Tomorrow you get to become Mrs Rachel Berry-Fabray." Kurt interjected.

"I have never wanted anything more," Rachel said dreamily.

"Oh boo!" Tina laughed.

* * *

"How did your Mom take the engagement news?" Alexa asked.

"She was thrilled. She loves Rachel. In fact when she got back from Frannie's, she hosted an engagement dinner for the two of us and Rachel's Dads"

"I'm glad. After some of the childhood stories you told us during college I was always a bit scared whenever you went home."

"That was unnecessary Al. When I moved back in during high school she stopped drinking and has been sober ever since." Quinn replied.

* * *

"How excited are you for your families to join?" Blaine asked.

"Well as an only child, I'm excited to get a sister-in-law. Frannie is lovely and her husband, Leo, is a sweetheart. Plus Judy has been a great help in this wedding planning. She's sent me hundreds of magazines and website links for flower arrangements, dresses, menus and other wedding stuff."

"I'm pleased because we know Judy Fabray is a hard nut to crack."

"Tell us what happened the first time you met her," Kurt asked.

"Okay, that's a different kind of story."

* * *

"We are aware how much Rachel's dads love you but how did Judy react the first time she met Rachel?" Santana asked. "I remember how uptight your Mom could be."

"Oh yeah, definitely tell that one!" Emily agreed whilst the others nodded encouragingly.

"Okay…" Quinn agreed and quickly took a drink before starting her next story.


End file.
